Dragon Body Swap
by Toothlove
Summary: All of the humans of Berk have been turned into dragons and all of the dragons have been turned into humans. What's more is that they've all also become hermaphrodites. How will it all play out? Read to find out. It will contain human/dragon sexual content in later chapters so if you don't want to see that, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun in his eyes woke him. Hiccup tried desperately to block out the bright light by rolling in his bed and covering his eyes with his arm, but to no avail. Strangely, he found that his bed seemed a bit smaller than normal, but he chalked it up to his imagination. He opens his eyes and felt a strange warmth inside him, like there was a burning fire in him, but he didn't feel sick or anything like that, at least that's what he hoped.

He brushes the feeling off and decides to check on his trusty dragon, Toothless, who should have been lying on the stone slab across from the foot of his bed, but when he turned his gaze, he was surprised to not see a large dragon, but instead a boy with short, black hair that looked to be his age, naked on top of the stone slab. "Ahhhh!" Hiccup yelled causing the boy to wake up.

The boy wakes up and looks to the bed that his human best friend is supposed to be in, only to see a large black dragon with forest green eyes lying in it. "Whoa! Who the hel are you?" The boy loudly asks.

"Me? Who the hel are you and what did you do to my dragon?" Hiccup asked in an equally loud and angry voice.

"YOUR dragon?" But that boy recognized that dragon's voice, the squeaky, nasally voice of the human that he has come to love over the years, and to top that off the dragon mentioned that he himself has a dragon too, which can only mean one thing. "Hiccup? Is that you?"

Hiccup says with a shaky voice, "Yeah, I'm Hiccup, but how do you know my name? Am I supposed to know you from somewhere? You still haven't answered my question about my dragon."

The boy says with the biggest 'duh' voice possible. "Hiccup, I'm right in front of you! What are you talking about?" The boy finally looks down when he notices that he has hands out in front of him instead of the usual paws. He looks down further and sees that his scales have been replaces with the thin skin of a human, he was able to stand on two legs comfortably and his wings and tail were missing. "Oh. I see what you mean."

Hiccup finally gets it himself. "Toothless? Is that you, bud?"

Toothless looks back to Hiccup and says, "Yeah, it's me. Or at least I'm sure that it's me. I know I don't look like it but I am Toothless, the Toothless that you've always known. Also, you might want to have a look at yourself."

Hiccup was confused at that statement at first but looks down and is surprised to see that he is covered in black scales from head to toe, has a long, finned tail, two large wings, and long, pointed ears. He even found that he was barely fitting on the bed, which explained the feeling of the bed being smaller earlier. He finally put the pieces together. "I'm a dragon. And not just any dragon, a Night Fury." Right then, a million questions raced through Hiccup's mind. "But, how did this happen? How did you become a human and I become a dragon? How are we able to talk to each other? How-" His last question was cut short as he heard a series of screams coming from outside.

Hiccup and Toothless look to each other and knew that that could not be good, so they got out of bed and rushed towards the door, but before Toothless left the door, Hiccup called for him. "Toothless wait!"

Toothless stops in his tracks and turns around. "What?"

Hiccup averts his eyes upon seeing Toothless's human penis. "You're naked, that's what."

Toothless was confused, "So? All dragons are naked."

"Except you're not a dragon." Toothless's eyes widen as he basically forgot he was now a human. Hiccup rushes into his dresser, eyes still averted from the dragon turned human and grabs some old clothes that he no longer wears, an old green shirt and brown pants, but still fits him and hands them to Toothless. "Put these on. Quickly." Toothless nods and turns around. He's seen Hiccup put on clothes enough times to know the jest of how to put them on. Toothless gets the shirt on no problem but then turns around and reaches down to pull up his pants. That's when, through his peripheral vision and after turning his head in disbelief, Hiccup saw something he wish he hadn't. "Uh, Toothless?"

Toothless pulls the pants up and asks, "Yeah?"

"This might seem a little forward and creepy, but…have you always had a vagina?"

Toothless gets a very quizzical look on his face and answers with the same 'duh' tone as earlier. "No, I'm male."

Hiccup raises a brow, even though he was certain dragons didn't have brows. "You sure about that?"

Toothless's look doesn't fade as he reaches a hand into the front of his pants to try to prove his point. "Yes I'm sure. Why would you…" He reached his new fingers between his balls and his ass and found that there was a slit that definitely wasn't there before. When he was still a dragon, he did have a slit on his crotch but it was merely a sheath to hold his member when not aroused, but now that he was a human with external male genitals, he was confused and shocked when he found a new slit. He reached further back to make sure and found his asshole above his newly discovered vagina. He pulls his hand out of his pants and says, "Holy shit, I'm a herm."

Now Hiccup was even more shocked than when he saw Toothless's vagina. "A herm? You mean…"

"I have both male and female genitals."

"Oh, right. Were you like this before?"

"No, definitely not." Then something occurred to Toothless. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm don't have a…" He paused as he felt that he was able to clench something in his backside that he didn't know he had and he was certain it wasn't his anus. Hiccup quickly tries to turn around to look, but couldn't see anything so he turned so that his backside was facing Toothless. "Well?"

Toothless gasped as he saw Hiccup's anus and his balls but more importantly the slit below his anus. "Yep, you're a herm too. But how did-" This time Toothless's sentence was cut short as they realize that the screams from outside never stopped.

Hiccup says, "Right, screaming villagers first, strange new genitals later." And they bolt out the door, only to see something that was even more shocking than finding out they had transformed.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest story. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a fav/rev. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's not just you and me, bud." Hiccup says as he sees why everyone was screaming.

"It's the whole village." Toothless adds.

The first thing they saw when they exited the house was a bunch of strange looking people that neither of them could even recognize, but then they also noticed a bunch of dragons that certainly weren't there yesterday and those dragons were speaking with all the familiar human voices of the Berkians, which could only mean one thing.

"Every person has turned into a dragon." Hiccup says.

"And every dragon has turned into a human." Toothless adds.

"Hiccup!" A familiar voice calls. Hiccup and Toothless look to see a blonde colored Nadder walking up with a busty blue hired girl next to her, wearing Astrid's clothes.

"Astrid? Stormfly?" Hiccup asks in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"We have no idea. We woke up and found ourselves looking like this." Stormfly gestures to herself as she said this. "What's even weirder is that we both now have a-"she was cut off by Astrid shoving a wing in front of her face.

Of course this only got Hiccup and Toothless more curious. "A…what?" Hiccup asks

Stormfly, still with a wing in her face, looks to Astrid who also knew that, with Hiccup, there's no chance of her leaving without Hiccup knowing what they had to say. Astrid sighs and mumbles something inaudibly. Hiccup perks an ear up signaling that he didn't hear her, so Astrid looks around and whispers to Hiccup, loud enough so Toothless can hear as well, "A penis."

Hiccup's eyes widen. "Oh, wow. You guys are herms too?" Astrid was too embarrassed to answer so Stormfly nods for both of them. "That's weird, Toothless and I are the same way, except we both have vaginas now. Which does beg the question, how did this happen?"

"Well, you're supposed to be the dragon expert." A familiar, sarcastic male voice said. They all look and see a black Monstrous Nightmare standing next to a tan skinned boy with red and black streaked hair, both with an angry look on their faces.

"Snotlout? Hookfang? You guys too?" Hiccup asks.

"No duh." Hookfang says. "We both woke up looking like this."

"And here's a little something to top it all off." Snotlout says as he turns around and lays his front side down, revealing a vagina right above his genital slit.

"Well, that's more of Snotlout than I ever imagined I'd see." Astrid comments.

"Not funny." Snotlout turns back around. "Now, can you tell us how to fix this?"

"Hiccup!" Another familiar male voice calls. Behind Astrid and Stromfly comes a yellow Gronckle with a heavy, blonde haired girl next to him.

"Fishlegs? What is it?" Hiccup asks.

"Meatlug and I have been looking through all of my books all morning, but neither of us can find anything that has to do with transformations or turning into hermaphrodites. None of this makes any sense."

"Hey, at least you guys get to be separate from each other." A deep male voice said. Soon appears a yellow Zippleback looking very pissed and two green haired people, one boy one girl, next to them. "I knew I'd be stuck with Ruffnut for the rest of my life, but I didn't know it would be this literal."

"Now you know how Barf and I felt all our lives." The boy says.

"That's…unfortunate." Fishlegs says while holding back laughter as best as he can.

"Hiccup, do you have any idea on how to fix this?" Ruffnut asks with as annoyed of a tone as possible.

"Why does everyone think I know about transforming into a hermaphrodite dragon or human?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup!" A loud male voice calls, and almost knocking down The twins, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons turned humans comes a red Rumblehorn looking to Hiccup expectantly.

"Dad?" Hiccup asks with pure disbelief.

"Son, do you have any idea what's going on here." Hiccup shakes his head rapidly. Stoick sighs, "Alright, let's not panic. I'm going to call for an assembly at the great hall. Have everyone there in half an hour."

Hiccup and Toothless look to each other and Toothless decides to point out the obvious. "Sir, how exactly are all of us going to fit in the great hall?"

Stoick realized that, due to every person being a dragon now, size and therefore room was a bit of an issue. "You make a good point, fine, have everyone meet in front of the house. We need to discuss this as a village."

* * *

The whole village, including the former dragons, stood in front of Stoick's house with Stoick standing right in front of the door trying to get everyone to settle down. "Alright, can I have your attention? Can-can I-" Stoick realized that this wasn't working so he roars as loud as he can, silencing everyone instantly.

Hiccup, who was standing right next to him and who now had sensitive Night Fury hearing, grabs his ears to avoid going deaf from his father. He jokes to himself, "Human or dragon, my dad still knows how to silence a crowd." Toothless heard it and silently chuckled.

"Alright. Now, as you all know we have come across a bit of a situation. Villagers, you have all turned into dragons and dragons you have turned into humans. Now, I have no idea why this happened or even if it is going to last, so if anyone has an idea, go ahead and speak up."

Silence fell on the whole village as no one, not even the dragons, had any clue as to why or how this happened. Then, a Nadder amongst the crowd who had Stoick's brother and Snotlout's father, Spitelout, spoke up. "Come on, we're all thinking it, we might as well say it."

Hiccup was a little confused. "Uh, I don't think we're all thinking the same thing, Spitelout. Why don't you tell us what everyone's thinking?"

Spitelout rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, it's so obvious." Some villagers knew what Spitelout was talking about, but most of them were still curious. "This is the gods punishing us for becoming friends with the dragons. This is all a curse." This got the crowd riled again. When under pressure, Vikings tend to lose all sense of logic and reason and pretty much just jump on whatever idea anyone hands out, and this was showing at that moment. Soon every villager in the crowd, minus the Dragon Riders and Stoick, started yelling at the dragons turned humans, telling them to leave Berk immediately. This of course got the dragons riled up, making them yell at the villagers to try to give them some form of reason.

Hiccup says to Toothless, "Toothless, plasma blast."

Toothless looks to Hiccup with a raised brow. "Uh, Hiccup."

Hiccup then remembers something important, "Right, sorry. Dad?" He asks before grabbing his ears again. Stoick nods then roars louder than before, again making the crowd go quiet instantly. Hiccup speaks up, "Ok, what evidence do any of you have that this is happening because we became friends with dragons? If this was true then wouldn't we all become dragons but all the dragons stay the same?" That tiny amount of logic was enough to leave the villagers, even Spitelout, speechless. "I don't know any more about this than any of you do, I'm sure that not even the dragons can tell you why this happened can they?" The dragons all shook their heads. "But one thing I can say is that we can't just jump to these crazy conclusions so quickly. Now, my friend Fishlegs will be looking though everything he has to see if he can find anything on how it happened and if we can possibly change back, until then I guess we'll just have to learn how to deal with this like a village."

"And what if we can't change back?" Spitelout asks with a skeptical tone. "What if this is just going to be our lives forever?"

Hiccup gets a stern look on his face. "Then we'll just have to live with it."

Stoick puts a paw on Hiccup's shoulder, "I believe what my son is saying. We don't know if this is permanent or not so we might as well just learn to live with it, maybe even talk to the dragons and learn a bit about each other and learn how to live each other's lives. You are all dismissed."

The crowd dispersed, leaving Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick alone at their house. "Thanks dad." Hiccup says.

Stoick says with a stern voice, "You better figure this out soon."

"And there's the dad I know." Hiccup says under his breath. Stoick walks off and begins his daily routine.

Toothless nudges Hiccup. "You think there's a way we can change back?"

Hiccup sighs, "One can only hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day was spent with the villagers and dragons attempting to get used to their new forms and ultimately failing. It would seem that the former villagers forgot about their new larger sizes and, as a result, a lot of arguing, bumping into each other, stuff getting either knocked down or broken, even a straight up fight occurred from two villagers that turned into Monstrous Nightmares and bumped into each other. It was even worse for those who turned into Terrible Terrors who had to move quickly all the time in order to avoid getting squashed by the larger dragons.

As for the former dragons, they had a bit of a hard time adjusting to how humans lived. Many forgetting that they need to wear clothes now and they can't go to the bathroom just anywhere anymore or eat whatever they want without question. They also knew they couldn't fly, but for some reason that didn't seem to be much of a worry. They also discovered how cold it can get without the warmth of thick dragon scales, especially once nightfall came.

Fishlegs, with Meatlug's help to turn the pages and grab books, worked hard all day to try to find anything that could help explain why this happened, but to no avail.

After a very confusing and exhausting day, Hiccup and Toothless almost crawl up the stairs of Hiccup's father's house into the bedroom. They make their way to the beds they normally sleep in but pause halfway across the room, look to the beds, then look to each other. "I guess we ought to switch beds. At least for now." Hiccup says.

Toothless chuckles. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." So Hiccup goes to lie down on Toothless's stone slab and Toothless climbs into Hiccup's bed. Once Toothless sits on the bed, he found it to be quite soft. When he was still a dragon, Hiccup wouldn't allow him to sleep in bed with him due to Toothless being twice his size and Hiccup figured that he would end up either taking up the whole bed or crushing him in his sleep. "Wow, this bed is pretty comfortable. No wonder you humans like to sleep in it."

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah I guess I never noticed. This slab is a little rough on the new scales. It's pretty cold and hard kind of like a…"

"Like a rock?" Toothless says trying to hold back the sarcasm as much as possible.

Hiccup realized what he was about to say. "Yeah, like a rock."

Toothless suggests, "Try heating it up a bit with your fire, that always feels good to me."

Hiccup, also trying to hold back sarcasm, says, "Right, because I've been a dragon for more than a day and I totally know how to make fire."

Toothless rolls his eyes then gets off the bed and walks over to Hiccup. He places a finger on a spot in the middle of Hiccup's neck. "Do you feel something there? Like a set of muscles that you can clench and unclench?" Hiccup concentrates on that spot and does find some muscles that weren't there before. He found that it was clenched now but when he tried to unclench it, he couldn't breathe very well so he clenched it back immediately. Toothless giggles from the sight of Hiccup discovering what can happen when it's unclenched. "I'm guessing you found it. That is your flame chuff, all dragons that breathe fire have it, now I want you to close it and when you feel a concentration of energy, focus it towards your mouth."

Hiccup nods, then unclenches the chuff. Breathing became hard again but he did feel a bit of energy forming in his head. He concentrates that energy towards his mouth and soon the inside of his mouth starts giving off the purple glow of a Night Fury charging its Plasma Blast attack. "Good, now you have two basic flame options, a blast and a flame. Right now you just need to use a flame, so I want you to breathe out with that energy still in it. Got it?" Toothless speaks a bit faster as he understood that breathing was a slight challenge with that chuff unclenched.

Hiccup nods again and slowly breathes out making a small fire form from his mouth. His mouth was still facing Toothless at the time so Toothless had to move quickly in order to not get burned. Hiccup saw this and immediately closed his mouth and clenched the chuff. Toothless says with a playfully angry tone, "Hey, human skin isn't fireproof. I thought you would know that."

Hiccup gives an innocent smile, like Toothless's gummy smile but with teeth since Hiccup didn't know how to retract them yet. "Sorry." He then leans his head down and does what he did before only this time the flame was aimed towards the stone slab. Once the flame began again, Hiccup drew a circle around the slab using the flame, heating up the rock. Once Hiccup was satisfied with his work, he lied back down on the stone. "Huh, you're right. This is quite nice, like a heated bed."

Toothless smiles. "See? Told ya." Toothless then climbs back into Hiccup's bed and sits up. They both sit in awkward silence for a minute, both not that tired but both not sure what to say to each other. Toothless notices that the clothes he was wearing were pretty itchy so he asks, "Hey, is it ok if I take off my clothes now that we're about to go to bed? They're kind of itchy and it would help me feel more like a dragon again."

Hiccup blushed at the question as he remembered what he saw earlier. He shrugs. "I guess, just…take them off under the covers so I don't see…you know."

Toothless smirks. "What? My vagina?" Hiccup cringes upon hearing that word making Toothless laugh. "Fine, fine." He takes off his clothes under the covers but Hiccup still puts a wing in front of his face just in case. "Alright, you can look."

Hiccup pulls his wing away. "Good. You know? Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I mean, we can finally talk to each other and we can learn a bit about how each other lives."

Toothless smiles. "Yeah, that's true. Well then, let's talk. Do you have any questions about how dragons live?"

Hiccup thinks for a moment. "Yeah actually, what's with the whole eating each other's regurgitated food thing about?"

Toothless actually seemed offended that he would ask that. "It's a sign of friendship. What? Do you humans not offer food to each other when you're friends?"

"Occasionally but it's not food that we've already swallowed." They couldn't help but laugh at how strange the conversation sounded. "Alright, what about you? What strange things about humans do you need to know?"

Toothless's eyes widen. "I could write a book on the strange things that humans do. I guess I'll start with, why do you always need to go to those little rooms in order to release waste?"

"You mean bathrooms? Well, humans enjoy privacy during that time plus it's better than just dealing with our…waste being all over the place."

"But when we dragons do it, you are ok with picking it up."

Hiccup stutters a bit. "Th-that's different."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "Hiccup! Toothless! Go to bed, now." Stoick says in an annoyed yet relatively quiet tone before going back downstairs to his own bedroom.

That shut them both up. They hadn't realized how loud they were being, but it was apparently enough to keep Stoick awake. So, upon his request, Toothless lies down on the bed while Hiccup rests his head on his paws. They both couldn't fall asleep right away, something stirred in both of their minds, like a feeling that something still isn't right, despite the obvious. Hiccup lifts his head and looks at Toothless and Toothless does the same, both staring into each other's eyes and suddenly things felt more…right. Hiccup quietly asks, "Hey, would you mind if I climbed into the bed with you? This rock, while it is heated now, is still a bit uncomfortable."

Toothless raises a brow. "I thought dragons weren't allowed on the bed."

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "That was my dad's rule. Plus I wasn't a dragon yesterday."

Toothless thought about it a bit then motions his hand towards him, signaling to Hiccup to go ahead. Hiccup gets off of the stone slab and climbs into the bed while Toothless moves over so there's more room. Hiccup was a bit smaller than Toothless was when he was still a dragon so it made for an easier fit. Hiccup lies on the bed and continues to stare into Toothless's eyes. Again, looking into those emerald eyes, even when the roles were still reversed, always made Hiccup feel happy and reminded him that he really does have a purpose in the world. As for Toothless, Hiccup's forest green eyes always made him feel peaceful, like there isn't a single worry or care in the world.

After an hour straight of Hiccup and Toothless staring into each other's eyes, they both snap out of it and realized how late it was, so they rolled over so their backs are facing each other, closed their eyes, and tried to go to sleep. Although, given what happened that day, there was likely not much chance of that happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup and Toothless woke up at the same time the next morning. They both looked to each other and found out that this was not something that was simply going to resolve itself overnight, so they both sigh and climb out of Hiccup's bed and get on with their day, not before Hiccup reminded Toothless that humans normally wear clothes, which Toothless was reluctant about but understood.

They head downstairs and find that Hiccup's dad had already left the house so they were on their own for breakfast.

Usually for breakfast, Hiccup would have some fruit or some bread while Toothless got a few fish, but on that day they felt like eating what each other normally ate. Hiccup figured it was just a side effect of the transformation. Hiccup dug through a basket of fish while Toothless used his new hands to grab an apple from the kitchen counter. Hiccup was usually not a fan of eating raw fish, he could eat it but he would much rather have it cooked, but now that he was a dragon his palate had changed a bit and he discovered that he liked it.

After breakfast, they went outside and saw Astrid, the twins, Snotlout and their dragons hanging out in front of their house. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Hiccup asks.

"Not much. Just waiting for Fishlegs to see if he had found anything last night." Astrid says.

Hiccup nods and he and Toothless sit on the front steps to wait with them. A few minutes later, they see Fishlegs and Meatlug walking up the hill to the house, both looking extremely tired. "Fishlegs? Meatlug? Are you guys ok?" Hiccup asks.

Fishlegs rubs his eyes. "Just tired. Meatlug and I were up all night looking at every book, every note, every piece of parchment I owned, no matter how relevant it might be, twice, and neither of us could find anything about the transformations, how they happened, how long they might last, and especially how we might be able to turn back. Although we did discover a recipe for yak heart stew."

Stormfly sighs. "Then I guess we're stuck like this. Until Thor knows when."

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you're not attached to your sister forever." Barf points out.

"Do not remind us." Tuffnut says.

Everyone then sits in silence as they try to figure out what they should do next. Well, mostly silence as many villagers are still arguing from bumping into each other due to their new sizes. Then Hiccup gets an idea. "If we can't change back, then we'll just have to learn how to live like this."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hookfang asks.

Hiccup takes another moment to figure it out, then it hits him, "Training."

"Training?" Fishlegs asks with a curious tone.

"Yeah, we train each other. We train the former dragons how to live like humans and they in turn teach us how to live like dragons."

"It's a good idea, but how are we as in you going to pull it off?" Astrid asks.

"Just follow my lead. Come on Toothless." He runs off with Toothless right behind him.

"And thus another Hiccup plan is born." Snotlout says with a snarky tone.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup had gathered as many of the former dragons as he could find. He addresses them and says, "Alright, dragons. I have brought you all here to say this. Unfortunately we have yet to figure out how we can change back, so why don't we just learn how to live our new lives." The new villagers seem to like the idea. "Alright, let's get started."

The first lesson Hiccup tries is one that he felt was the most important. "Alright, here's the deal. When humans…release waste they always use these special areas called bathrooms. How it works is, whenever we feel the call to nature, we go into these rooms, take off our pants, sit on these special seats and do what we have to do. Once finished, we put our pants back on and leave. Anyone want to demonstrate?" A man walks up and goes into the bathroom. He starts to take off his pants when Hiccup stops him.

"Wait, we also close the door before taking off our pants. You know, privacy?" The man seemed to understand and closed the door before resuming. While he was in there, Hiccup realized how silly the situation seemed without context. Anyone passing by would likely see a talking dragon teaching human adults how to use the toilet, but if these former dragons were going to live as humans, this was needed to be learned. The man steps out once finished. "Great, that's just how it's done."

Meanwhile, Toothless began his first lesson for the new dragons. "Alright, one of the biggest issues we seem to be having is space. You guys have to remember, you're dragons now, meaning most of you are now much larger than you used to be, and also I'm sure you noticed that it is a bit narrow between buildings* around here. Now seeing as how none of you know how to fly yet, what we can do is create a one side walking system. So let's say that this street here is only going to my right while the street back there…" He motions to the road behind some buildings, "will go to my left. Alright, let's try it out. How about half of you go to that other side while the others stay here. You'll all walk like normal in the direction I've mentioned, then once you turn the corner, you'll walk down that way. Ok? Go."

And so, half of the former villagers head to the other side of the buildings and the exercise begins. Everyone there was quite pleased with how easily they can walk now. "Yeah, that's it. Now you see how dragons had to walk around since we got here. Then again, we, well other dragons, would rather fly but that's for another day." Toothless was quite impressed with how well everyone was handling this new system.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hiccup and Toothless are back at their house along with Astrid and Stromfly. They all sat on the hill and smiled as they saw the progress they've made in only one day. By that point yesterday, everyone was arguing and yelling at each other, now it seemed a lot more peaceful.

Astrid then says, "Well, I gotta hand it to ya. You two really did help us figure out how to live our new lives."

Hiccup shrugs. "I've trained dragons while I couldn't even hear them talk, this was nothing. Well, it's getting late. 'night."

"Goodnight." Astrid says as she and Stormfly head off while Hiccup and Toothless head inside and get dinner ready.

Just like with breakfast they pretty much ate what each other used to eat, Hiccup grabbed some raw fish from the basket that he normally reserved for Toothless and Toothless sat down with some cooked mutton and fruit. Usually, Hiccup was a bit disgusted at eating raw fish, especially after a certain dragon made him eat one that he coughed up, but now it tasted like the best thing in the world. At the same time, Toothless never understood why humans liked cooked food, but that mutton that he ate was quite tasty.

After dinner they head back upstairs and get ready for bed. Toothless takes off his clothes and teases Hiccup a bit about him being naked by bending down in front of him. Hiccup averted his eyes and slapped him on the head with his tail, Toothless couldn't help but wonder who he learned that move from.

They lie down on the bed and, just like the previous night, spent an hour staring into each other's eyes. Hiccup was always in awe at Toothelss's emerald green eyes that, when he was still a dragon, gave off a beautiful glow that could shine through the dark while Toothless saw the forest green eyes of Hiccup that reminded him of the trees that surrounded the cove where they first met. Right then, their hearts started beating fast and both of them started to feel something, a feeling of safety and joy and, maybe even, lo-

They both snapped out of it when they realized how long they had been staring at each other and before those feelings caused them to do something that was even stranger than the transformation itself.

Hiccup gathers his thoughts for a moment and says, "Hey, so I was wondering…" He trailed off for a second.

"…wondering...what?" Toothless asks with a somewhat worried tone.

Hiccup tries to think of something to say, "Uh, wondering if you could…teach me how to fly sometime since I don't know when or if I can change back."

Toothless feels relieved yet somewhat disappointed. "Uh, sure. I can do that."

"G-great. Awesome. Well, uh…goodnight." He quickly rolls over and pretends to go to sleep. Toothless wondered if he should say or do anything, but he just decided to roll over himself, close his eyes and try to fall asleep.

***Note: I know that Berk's buildings are usually far apart enough that dragons can easily walk through on both sides, but in this story I'm saying that they're much closer together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neither Hiccup nor Toothless slept much that night. They both spent most of the night thinking about these feelings that they seem to be feeling towards each other. They both tried closing their eyes several times but just couldn't fall asleep until about close do dawn when their minds finally gave in and they managed to get about an hour of sleep before the sun peeked through the window and woke them up.

They wanted to say something to each other, but didn't know what to say so they just decided to wordlessly get on with their day and begin that day's lesson, separately. Although the lack of sleep didn't exactly help either of them that day.

Hiccup's mind was in another universe most of the day. So much so that he didn't even realize he was daydreaming about the previous night for half an hour. "Hiccup." He heard a voice but thought he was imagining it at first. "HICCUP!" Stormfly's voice finally broke through to his mind and he snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh right, uh what were we doing again?"

"You were teaching us about making fire even though we can't breathe it anymore and then you trailed off."

Hiccup shakes his head. "Sorry, Stormfly. Right, uh, since you're no longer dragons you'll need to learn to make fire the old fashioned way. AKA the human way. In front of you are some fire pits that I want you to light. In front of them is a material called flint. Flint is a common thing to use to make fire, so I want you to grab the steel blades next to them and do what you can to light the pits. Understand?"

They all nod. Standing in front of the pits were Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. Each of them picked up the flints and began their attempts. Hookfang, being who he is, decided to brag to everyone. "I bet I will have the biggest fire out of all of us. I used to be able to set myself on fire, you know."

"You think your fire will be bigger than mine? Dream on." Barf says.

"Guys focus. This is not a competition, it's just training. Besides, it looks like Stormfly has the hang of it." Hiccup says.

Hookfang and Barf turn their attention to Stormfly's pit and see that it is, in fact, not only lit but has gotten quite big. She steps back to admire her progress.

"Great job, Stormfly." Hiccup says.

Stormfly flicks her hair back. "Astrid taught me how to use flint months ago. I wasn't sure what the point was since I was still a fire breathing dragon back then but I guess I'll have to thank her later."

Hiccup nods. "Alright, let's see the rest of you try."

Meatlug looks down at her flint for a moment. "Funny, in my dragon form I would be tempted to eat this flint, but as a human It's not even on my mind."

Hiccup shrugs. "Yeah, Toothless and I have found that we've been wanting to eat what each other eats as well. It's probably just a side effect of the transformations."

Meatlug nods and gets back to work. Soon they hear Belch scream, "Hell yeah. Me make fire!" They look over and see that his fire was lit as well. The flame itself wasn't as big as Stormfly's but it was enough to pass. "Of course, making sparks comes naturally to me."

"Great job Belch. The fire looks good, could use a little more kindling just to keep it going." Belch had a confused look on his face. Hiccup sighs, "Kindling is the stuff that makes fires stay lite. Try those sticks next to you." Belch was still confused but picked up the sticks and put them into the fire and was happy to see that Hiccup was right. "That's it. Great job. Hey, that's a nice fire Meatlug."

"Thank you." Meatlug says. This drew Hookfang and Barf's attention as they saw that Meatlug had started her fire as well. This only encouraged the remaining two to really scrape away at their flints to try to get some sort of spark going.

Stormfly and Belch look to each other and they both get an idea. They grab buckets of water and dump them onto Hookfang and Barf's wood pits. They both look to them with angry looks. "Oops, sorry guys." Was all Stormfly had to say before she and Belch ran away from Hookfang and Barf.

Hiccup tried to hold back his laughter but regained his senses and smashes his tail against the ground in between the four. "Alright that's enough. Stormfly, Belch, as funny as that was it was a little inappropriate. Lesson over, you all can go." And with that the former dragons dispersed except for Stormfly who wanted to stay with Hiccup for a bit.

Hiccup and Stromfly walk together for a bit until they see Toothless who was also teaching his group of the former villagers about how to make fire, the same way he taught Hiccup. The exercise was pretty much the same, a few fire pits in front of some of the new dragons, mostly Hiccup's friends and even his dad, and each one was required to light them. They overheard Toothless talking to them. "Great work, Astrid. You're a natural. Ruff, Tuff, remember you both are involved in making this fire, so you'll need to communicate a bit better…"

Hiccup's mind trailed off again from hearing Toothless's voice. He never heard it when he was a human, but Toothless has this deep voice that seemed to demand attention, unlike his voice which sounds like he's talking through is nose while in a dust storm. It was strange, just like with his eyes that voice made him feel so happy and comforted inside, like it was the only voice in the world that mattered. Luckily, Hiccup was able to snap out of his thoughts on his own this time as he noticed the dragons walking away. He figured the lesson must be over.

Toothless turned around and saw Hiccup and Stormfly. Stormfly waived to him, while Hiccup kind of just froze for a second yet again upon seeing those darn emerald eyes. Toothless waived back to Stormfly but saw that Hiccup was trying to look away seemingly out of embarrassment. Toothless wanted to go talk to them about it, but didn't want to make things even more awkward, so he just walked off.

Stormfly finally notices Hiccup deliberately averting his gaze. Stormfly taps him on the shoulder which snaps Hiccup back to reality and he looks to the blue haired girl who touched him. "Hiccup, what's wrong. You've been acting weird all morning."

Hiccup notices that Toothless had left and sighs. "Stormfly, can I tell you something? Something private?"

Stormfly replies, "Of course. You're my friend, just like with Toothless and Astrid. Go on, what's bothering you?"

Hiccup sighs again. "I think…I think I might be in love."

Stormfly gets a confused look. "Well, yeah. You think I don't know how you want to be with Astrid so badly?"

"Astrid is not the one I'm in love with." Stormfly pauses and waits for Hiccup to go on. Hiccup tries to put this as delicately as possible. "The one I'm in love with isn't even a girl."

Stormfly's eyes widen. "Oh. Ok, well that's fine. Totally. It's fine for a boy to love a boy, I know a few dragons who are like that. In fact I believe your Blacksmith feels that way too?"

Hiccup raises a brow. "Gobber is gay? I never knew that. How do you know?"

"He told me. He told all of us dragons during that night you humans decided to camp out dragonless and had Gobber watch us. He told us that because he figured there would be no way we could tell any of you. Well, I guess that didn't work out so well now did it?"

Hiccup chuckles. "No I guess it didn't."

Stormfly then puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this boy you're in love with. Is it someone I know?" Hiccup just nods as he is too embarrassed to say it. "Ok, who is it? Is it…Fishlegs?" Hiccup shakes his head. "Tuffnut?" He shakes his head harder. "Snotlout?" She asks hoping that was wrong too. She was a bit relieved when Hiccup shook his head again. She then says, "Well, that's all the boys your age that I know. Come on, enough with this guessing game, just tell me."

Hiccup didn't say anything for two straight minutes. He tried to think of some way to tell her that would end with them both being friends at the end of the day. In the end, he decided to just say it. "The one I'm in love with…isn't even my species."

This got a raised brow from Stormfly. She thought for a second on who else he could be possibly talking about. Then it hits her and she calmly asks, "Is it…Toothless?" The look on Hiccup's face must have told her yes because she put a hand over her mouth and gasped a bit. "Oh Hiccup. That's…wow."

Hiccup closes his eyes as tears start to form. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you. I knew you'd be." He puts a wing over his face as he starts to cry.

She puts her hands on his wing. "No no. I'm not ashamed. The opposite even. I-I think that's wonderful."

Hiccup peaks form behind his wing, face still lightly tear stained. "You do?"

"Of course. I mean it does make sense. I could be blind and deaf and still tell how close you two have been since you met. There's hardly an hour that goes by where you aren't together. Wherever you go, he's there no matter what, whether you're flying, training, or just walking down the streets. In fact, I'm rooting for you. Does he even know?" Hiccup shakes his head saying he's uncertain. "Well, when he does find out, believe me he will, I'm sure you two will make a fantastic couple, and I'll be there to support you, through and through. You have my word."

Hiccup thinks about what Stormfly says then wipes his tears with his wing before giving her a big hug. "Thank you Stormfly. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. Just promise you won't tell anyone, especially Astrid. I don't know how she'll react to finding out I'm no longer into her."

Stormfly pats Hiccup's back. "Of course. I promise."

**Thank you for reading this story up to this point.**

**I would just like to take a moment to thank my followers and supporters for the love you've been showing for this story so far.**

**zero fullbuster, Wodenfang, Death Fury, Icyk9, Lune the Twilight Fox, bahall1964, cogjensen, epicbalto123, hictooth-com (love that name), Br2nd66, Court818, Sadstoryteller, StarryDragon4, TheCollector25, sibuna4everfabina and sierranevadas84**

**You guys are awesome, keep being awesome by showing even more support to myself and my other stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A week has passed since the transformation happened, and while everyone is still unsure about how it had happened, thanks to Hiccup and Toothless's lessons, they were all making good progress at learning to live in their new bodies. None of the new dragons were bumping into each other or starting fights and the new humans were really getting the hang of how human civilization works, like how money works and remembering to put on clothes and, to Hiccup's relief, knowing where to go to the bathroom.

Today, however, there was only one lesson, but not for just any of the new villagers or dragons, no, this one was actually a private lesson for Hiccup. It was, indeed, teaching Hiccup how to fly, and to Hiccup there was only one dragon, well former dragon, for the job. So, after breakfast they decided to walk down to their special cove and get the flight training underway. Toothless wanted to see what it was like to ride Hiccup's back while he walked, but Hiccup turned it down as he felt it would just make him more nervous. Toothless just shrugged it off and they walked side by side.

Hiccup still hadn't told Toothless his feelings for him yet, as he still wasn't sure if Toothless felt the same way. Sure, Toothless would give him the same stares into the eyes that he would give but he still was a bit unsure. They both walked in silence for an hour until they reached the cove's entrance and made their way inside. That cove was always a special place for them as it was the very place where they became friends, and they would always make sure to go back every now and then just to remember that time that they spent really getting to know each other.

Once they get to the base of the cove Hiccup asks Toothless, "Alright. Time to fly. Uh…how do you start?"

"Well, using your wings would be a good start." Toothless says while holding back the sarcasm. Hiccup just rolls his eyes. "Hey, you asked. Ok, I've never actually taught anyone how to fly, so I would say just think about how I did it and try it out yourself." Hiccup nods. It's true that's he's seen Toothless fly dozens of times, but during all of those times he was on his back so he wouldn't really get a good look at how he does it. But he figures, how hard can it be?

Hiccup spreads his wings as wide as they can go and flaps them a few times. He manages to stay in the air for a second before losing balance and crashing into the ground. Toothless tries hard to hold back the laughter. "You know, most dragons learn how to fly by the time they're one."

Hiccup says with an equally snarky tone, "Most dragons weren't human a week ago." He shakes his head then tries again, same as before but the results were the same as well. He says to Toothless, "Maybe instead of making snarky comments you could give me actual advice, useless human."

"Dumb reptile." Toothless says back. "Fine. So, your wingbeats are way off balance. You need to flap your wings at a steady beat in order to say afloat, also don't forget that your tail is the key here. Although I thought you of all people would've known that."

Hiccup rolls his eyes twice. He looks behind him and moves his tail fins outwards until they stretched as far as they can go. He then beats his wings down and jumps into the air. He tries to keep a beat but his mind couldn't decide what that beat was so he just ended up crashing again. Toothless points out, "Well, you managed to stay in the air for about 2 seconds longer so there's improvement. Here, try this. Count to three, then on three you beat your wings down. Also, don't forget that tail."

Hiccup stands up and takes a few short breaths before jumping into the air and doing what Toothless suggested. He thinks to himself, "One, two, flap. One, two, flap. One, two, flap. Hey, I think its working." He wasn't on the ground at that point so he figured he was doing something right.

Toothless yells to him, "That's perfect. Now keep your wings and tail extended." Hiccup does so and found himself moving through the air with the ground beneath him.

Hiccup yells, "I'm doing it! I'm flying!"

"You're actually just gliding, but it's a start. Now, tilt your body to the direction you want to go. Left for left, right for right." Hiccup nods then tilts his wings and body to the left and found himself making a full U-turn. Once he gets to the other edge of the cove, he tilts right and he turns around in the opposite direction. All he really did was a few basic turns but it made him overjoyed. "You're doing great. Now, let's see you come in for a landing. Just tilt your wings down and extend them downwards to parachute yourself and reach your feet out once you're over the ground." Hiccup nods again then turns his body downwards. Unfortunately he didn't know when to move his wings back and he ends up diving into the pond face first, making a big splash as he went in. Toothless was nervous for his human, but his nerves settled as Hiccup emerges from the edge of the pond and walks over to Toothless. "Are you ok?"

Hiccup then spits a big mouthful of water at Toothless, one that he took in once he went in. Toothless gives him a playfully stern look. "Oh like you've never done that exact same thing to me."

Toothless rolls his eyes. "Yeah but now my clothes are wet."

"Welcome to being a human." Hiccup says with a huge smirk.

Toothless kicks some dirt onto Hiccup then says. "Well, you did well for a first attempt. Landing needs some work and it will take a bit to get you to actual flying but not bad."

Hiccup nods. "Thanks for teaching me. You really are a good friend for doing this."

Toothless nods a 'you're welcome'. They then find themselves once again staring into each other's eyes, and for just a moment, forgetting about whatever troubles they experience on a day-to-day basis. Hiccup's heart was beating so fast he was nervous he might pass out. In an act of impulse, they both lean in and join lips in a kiss. Toothless's human mouth was more suited for the action but Hiccup could not care less.

Their senses return after kissing for 5 seconds and they pull away. "Whoa, did we just?" Toothless asks, confused as to why he just did that but also what he just did as dragons do not normally kiss.

"I-I don't know. Did we?" Hiccup replies. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No no. I am at fault here too."

"Look, we just had a big day. Maybe we should just head back to Berk, forget what just happened."

"Uh, sure. Sounds good." They didn't start walking though, they just sat in awkward silence for what felt like an hour.

Hiccup breaks the silence by saying, "Right, we should head back. Do you want me to take us back?"

Toothless raises a brow. "You can barely fly as it is. Besides, it took me weeks to get used to having you on my back, imagine what it will be like for you."

"I didn't mean that." Hiccup says, sternly. "I meant would you like to get on my back and we'll walk back?"

Toothless's eyes widen. "Oh, right. Uh sure." Toothless climbs on Hiccup's back, something that just made him feel more awkward than before. They both continue the silence as Hiccup walks the hour long walk it takes to get back to Berk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After yet another sleepless night, Hiccup and Toothless find themselves sitting in silence, Toothless sat at the table while Hiccup lied on the floor, both just staring at and poking their breakfasts and not really eating. That last night went without sleep for one good reason, the fact that, just the other day, they kissed. For the first time ever, they kissed. And not just the dragon kisses that Toothless would always give Hiccup, no it was an actual, lip on lip kiss. Hiccup felt really bad for doing it while Toothless was figuring out what the kiss meant and why it's making him feel this way.

Stoick then walks into the room from his bedroom. The Rumblehorn had gotten better at walking around the house without bumping into everything nearby, but it wasn't perfect as his side did bump the kitchen counter. He sees Hiccup and Toothless and says to them, "Morning boys. Sleep well?" They both knew they didn't but they didn't want him to worry so they just mumbled an 'uh-huh.' "Good. Say, you two seem a bit off this morning. Is everything alright?"

They finally look to each other with nervous glances. What could they tell him? That they kissed? Could Hiccup tell him that he secretly loves his former dragon? No, Hiccup just says, "Y-yeah dad. Everything's fine. Just uh, just a little tired."

Stoick could sense the untruthfulness in Hiccup's voice but he looked to Toothless whose look basically told him the same thing. He shrugs and says, "Alright. Well, I'm off." Before he exits the door, he looks back to them and says, "Uh, stay out of trouble. That goes for you, dragon." He says with a stern look as he points to the Night Fury in front of him.

Hiccup looks to Toothless again then back to his dad. "Dad, I'm Hiccup."

Stoick's look drops and he says, "Uh, right, No offense Toothless."

Toothless shrugs. "It's fine, I get it."

Stoick nods then heads out the door. But right before it closes, Hiccup says to him, "Hey dad." This makes Stoick turn around and open the door back up a bit. He looks to Toothless again who gives him the best 'don't do it' face he could give. Hiccup looks back to Stoick then says, "Uh, Toothless has been teaching me a bit about flying. Maybe sometime I could show you since we don't know when or if we can change back."

Stoick thinks about the offer then looks to Toothless and asks, "Is he any good?"

Toothless wanted to be completely honest, but just says, "He's improving." He could feel Hiccup giving him a quick playful glare but brushed it off.

Stoick then says, "Hmm. Alright, but only once Hiccup has gotten it down."

They both nod saying they understood and Stoick was finally able to leave. With Stoick gone, Hiccup and Toothless were now back to staring at their breakfasts. They sit in silence for 10 more minutes before Toothless sighs and says, "So…we gonna talk about what happened yesterday?"

Hiccup sighs as well. "What's there to talk about? We kissed. That's all that happened."

Toothless got a slightly confused look. "Is that what it's called? Huh, so that's what human mates keep doing."

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, pretty much. Wait, so you've never kissed before?"

Toothless shakes his head. "Dragons aren't known to do that sort of thing."

This got Hiccup confused and curious. "So then how do dragon mates show how much they care about each other?"

"Simple. They mate."

Not quite the answer Hiccup was looking for. "Right, but besides that. Do you ever show any sort of affection or love?"

Toothless thinks about it for a bit. "Well, I've never actually had a mate so I wouldn't know. Although I have seen plenty of dragon mates holding and rubbing against each other. Is that what 'kissing' is?"

"Kind of. Kissing is more something you do when you just want to quickly show someone you love them. Wait, you've never had a mate? And you're…sorry how old are you?"

"In human years, I am the same age as you actually, and yes never really had a mate. I have mated before but it was just a few one-night stands from some random dragons that just wanted to get their rocks off during mating season. Which is just around the corner by the way, so buckle up. What about you? I know you're with Astrid but-"

"I'm not actually. We're…just good friends. Unfortunately."

"…but I've seen you two kiss and you just told me that's what humans do when they're mates."

Hiccup turns a paw and his head to the side a bit in a 'kind of' gesture. "Well that's true but it wasn't really out of love, it was just kind of a heat of the moment type of deal."

Toothless nods but was still confused. "And you wonder why dragons have such a hard time understanding humans." Hiccup shoots him a playful glare before looking back down to the floor.

They stay in silence for a shorter amount of time than last time, only about a minute, until Hiccup asks, "So…did you feel anything after the kiss?"

"What do you mean?" Toothless asks with a confused tone.

"Well, did you feel good about it? Bad about it? Did it make you feel happy or ashamed? Just…how did you feel after it happened?"

Toothless's eyes widen. "Oh gotcha. Well, to be honest it actually felt…pretty good. It almost felt natural, like it was something that should've happened."

Hiccup was sort of happy to hear that. He then asks, "Would you maybe want to try it again? See what happens?"

Toothless was about to respond when he says, "Hold on." He looks out the door and out the window to see if there was anyone nearby that might be able to see what they were about to do. "Looks like the coast is clear. Alright let's do it. So…how does it work?"

Hiccup felt a little awkward about having to teach someone how to kiss. "Well, first you get to eye level with who you want to do it with." Hiccup stands and moves his head up so they are eye to eye. "Then you pucker up your lips and…you slowly…" He leans in to Toothless. Hiccup didn't have the same kind of lips that he used to, so he just extended them a bit. Toothless does as Hiccup told him and puckers his lips as they lean into each other, and soon their lips touch once more as the kiss begins.

At first, it seemed a little awkward, but as the seconds passed, they both gave into their heart's desires and Toothless reached his hands up to hold Hiccup's head while Hiccup wraps his tail around Toothless's back as they want to feel each other's embrace as much as possible. For both of them, it was a little strange. In the backs of their minds they wanted to feel disgusted or mad at themselves for letting this happen, but for some reason the only thoughts that stayed on their minds were thoughts of joy, comfort, passion, happiness, even…love. Although Toothless did feel his pants get a little wet right between his legs and Hiccup felt that he was wet using his tail, also his member was starting to poke out of its sheath while Toothless felt the front of his pants get a bit tighter.

They stayed interlocked in the kiss for two solid minutes before they both finally pull away and they stare into each other's eyes once again. Hiccup's heart was beating faster than ever as he stared into those gorgeous emeralds. He finally spoke up and said, "Toothless, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Toothless raises a brow. "Let me guess. You're in love me."

Hiccup was happy yet surprised. "Yes. H-how did you know?"

"Two reasons. One, I've seen the way you've been staring at me this past week. Two…" He holds Hiccup's head closer. "Because I'm in love with you too. I have been since the day we met."

This surprised Hiccup even more. "Wait, seriously? You've had these feelings for me all this time?" Toothless nods. "But…why haven't you told me?"

Toothless shrugs. "Well, I knew you wanted Astrid so I didn't want to interfere with your love life. Also, I guess I just didn't have the means to tell you until now."

"Well then," Hiccup lies back down. "Tell me."

Toothless's smile couldn't be wider. He takes a deep breath and says, "Hiccup, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. Sure I was tied up and crippled thanks to you," Hiccup rolls his eyes. "but I saw how you looked nothing like all of the humans I had met beforehand. You didn't have any strength, you didn't carry huge weapons around, you were just a normal looking boy, and I instantly realized that I loved it. When you freed me instead of kill me and when I pounced you, I could see the look of fear in your eyes that told me that you would never hurt a dragon and I wanted to show you affection right then and there, but I knew that your village would kill me for it so I just decided to roar and leave. Then when you started bonding with me and made me my first prosthetic fin, I realized that I loved you even more because of it. Through the time we were secret friends, I kept thinking of ways to show you that I loved you by allowing you to control my flight and offering you food." Then his smile faded and he looks to the ground with a hand on his elbow. "However, when I saw you with Astrid for the first time, I figured you two have or had a history and could tell that you wanted her, so I decided to just be a good friend and help you try to win her. Sure my heart was telling me that I should just shove her away and take you but then that would all but destroy all of the trust we had built during those weeks, so I just pushed those feelings aside and accepted the fact that you want her, and might not ever want me." A few tears rolled down his face as he said that last part.

Hiccup was at a total loss for words. He simply couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. All those times Toothless gave him dragon kisses and showed all that care for him, he had always thought of it as Toothless just trying to be a really good friend and not once did he think it was because Toothless was in love with him. He had to admit that he kind of felt like an asshole, only thinking about wanting to be friends with Toothless and trying to win Astrid's heart when the signs of Toothless's feelings were right in front of him the whole time. He knew he needed to make it up to Toothless somehow, so he got back up, locked him in the eyes, and gave him another passionate kiss. It was shorter than the previous kiss, but just as loving. He pulls back and says, "Toothless, I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I wish I could go back to the way things used to be and figure it out then, but I can't. What I can do is promise that, from this day forward, I am yours. Not just your friend, not just your rider, but your mate. I love you Toothless. And I always will."

Toothless was overjoyed to hear this. He grabs Hiccup's head and kisses him again. "Thank you Hiccup. I love you too. Come on, I believe we have another lesson today, and I'm sure if we stick around much longer, we will be late."

Hiccup nods and they finally leave the house. Turns out, they made it just in time to not be counted as late, and they began that day's lesson at once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Now that Hiccup and Toothless have announced their love to each other, they have become closer than ever in the following weeks, if it were ever possible.

At night they were completely unafraid of sleeping in each other's embrace which made things even better because, soon after the transformation, Toothless had realized how cold the world can be at night without his old dragon scales, so having Hiccup wrap him in his front paws, wings and tail provided warmth that no blanket could. As for Hiccup, it wasn't that he got cold like Toothless did, it was more just him wanting to hold Toothless as much as possible and as long as possible.

During the day, however, they knew they needed to keep their new relationship a secret, as they weren't quite sure what a village that used to fight and kill dragons would do if they found out that a former human was dating a former dragon.

So, they would always find ways to sneak signs of affection like rubbing against and holding each other or kissing when they are both sure that no one is looking. Hiccup had really learned to use his tail too and would keep it wrapped around Toothless like a boa constrictor whenever possible. Yep, all in all they had slowly become more comfortable with each other than ever before.

Speaking of comfortable, everyone on Berk had really gotten used to being in their new skin/scales. At first the former dragons had a tough time getting used to being cold a lot due to their lack of thick skin and scales and the former humans found the dry scales to be incredibly itchy, but as time went on they figured out ways to combat those feelings like wearing warmer clothes and staying near fires or keeping their scales moist as often as possible.

All of the lessons had really paid off as well. Both human and dragon had really come to understand how each other used to live and how they should live now. The humans learned to sail and fish while the dragons learned to watch out for each other and some new ways to hunt, it even made the food supply larger than ever. It was as if the transformation never happened.

Hiccup had also gotten a lot better at flying. He can't fly as fast or as high Toothless could but he could still stay in the air for a good amount of time and high enough that he can glide over the tops of the buildings. He also can't really do many tricks yet, but he can dive bomb pretty well.

Toothless had yet to fly on him, but he knew that that day would come soon.

He decided it was time to teach his friends how to fly as well, so he gathered them along with their dragons at the cove and got to work right away.

"Alright gang, it's time you all learned how to fly. Now before we begin, I thought I'd give you a little demonstration." He turns to the side, extends his wings and beats them down, launching him into the air. He keeps going at a steady beat until he is high enough to show them what to do but they can still see him. He then stops flapping and just glides around the top of the cove walls.

Hiccup's friends were very impressed that Hiccup was able to fly now. Even Toothless had to admit that he was quite proud of him. All of them just stood there in awe as the Night Fury flew around and inside the cove like he's done it all his life.

As Hiccup looped around he explained, "The key is to keep a steady beat of your wings. Also make sure you can feel the air moving beneath them as you beat down, that's what will keep you afloat. And don't forget, all dragons fly differently which is why I've asked your dragons to come as well so they can give you some pointers." He lands in front of them and says, "Alright, why don't you guys give it a shot. Your goal today is to fly all the way around the cove. Astrid, you're up first."

Before Astrid takes off, Stormfly explains, "So Nadder flight is pretty simple, you just gotta remember to keep your wings extended at all times, as they don't have as big of wings as say a Night Fury."

Astrid nods. She then extends her rough wings as far as they can go, feels for the wind, then jumps into the air and starts flapping. There was a little bit of wobbling at first as she was getting used to the feeling of not touching the ground, but she got the hang of it pretty quickly. She was able to get up to halfway up the cove walls as she began looping around.

Toothless points out, "Wow, she's learned it faster than you did, Hiccup."

Hiccup rolls his eyes. He then remembered something important, something he should've said weeks ago, so as everyone was staring at Astrid he stands next to Stormfly and whispers, "Hey. He knows."

Stormfly was too distracted by Astrid to hear Hiccup. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He whispers a tiny bit louder, "Toothless knows."

Stormfly took a moment to figure out what Hiccup was saying, then it dawned on her and she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, and?"

Hiccup nods. "We're mates now."

Stormfly wanted to hug him but knew that would just make the others suspicious so she just says, "That's awesome, I'll have to ask you about it later."

Just as Stormfly finished talking, Astrid finishes and lands right in front of the group. "Great job Astrid." Hiccup says. "You're a natural."

Astrid smirks. "Like you were even surprised."

Hiccup chuckles. "Alright, uh Fishlegs you're next."

Before Fishlegs took off, Meatlug explained, "So Gronckle wings are pretty short, so you need to make up for that by constantly flapping at a fast pace, sort of like a bee."

Fishlegs took a deep breath and did as Meatlug said. He starts flapping his wings fast, slowly lifting him off the ground and into the air. He got about a foot high but then he got scared so he stops flapping and ends up crashing into the ground.

Fishlegs looks back to the others and says with a sheepish smile, "I'm fine guys, really." He tries again and gets another inch higher than before. He felt a little scared again but forced those thoughts out of his mind, allowing him to go a bit higher and loop around the cove before landing in front of the others. "Well, how was that?" He asks.

"That was good." Hiccup says. "We'll need to work on getting you higher, but it was a start." Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, you're next Snotlout."

Snotlout smirks. "Yeah I am. Snotlout!" Before Hookfang could even say anything, Snotlout flames up, something he unfortunately learned how to do recently, flaps his wings like a madman. Of course his beats were off balance and he ended up falling into the cove's pond. Everyone just stared at him to see if he's ok, except for Hookfang who just face palmed.

He stayed under water for 15 seconds before popping his head up. He tries to pass off a sheepish smile, but the others weren't buying it, so he gets out of the pond and says to Hookfang, "So…any tips?"

Hookfang sighs. "Just…don't do what you just did." His hand was still in front of his face as he was rubbing his temple.

Before Snotlout even has a chance to go again, Hiccup speaks up and says, "Wait uh, you just had your chance, maybe we should let the twins go." Snotlout was a little pissed but understood.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Tuffnut yells as he and Ruffnut attempt to take off, but Tuffnut was moving his wing down as Ruffnut was moving hers up which just led to both of them spiraling to the ground. Barf and Belch couldn't help but laugh at the failed attempt at flying.

Hiccup gives Barf and Belch a glare then looks back to the twins. "Guys remember, you two share the same body. You need to work together in order to stay in the air."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut look to each other then sigh. "Fiiiiine." They both grunt before they try again. This time, they made sure their wing beats were in sync as the Zippleback does a successful fly around the cove.

"Hey, looks like you two got the hang of it." Hiccup comments. "Ok, good job today everyone, keep practicing what you learned and we'll go over it tomorrow."

As the others leave the cove, Toothless puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup looks back to him and Toothless says with an almost shy tone. "Can-can I ride you?"

Hiccup's eyes widen as he thought he knew what Toothless was saying. He looks back to the gang then back to Toothless and says, "Whoa, I know we're mates and all but don't you think it's a little soon for-"

Toothless stops Hiccup as he knew what he was about to say. "Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant fly on your back."

Hiccup lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Ok, got scared there for a second. Uh…sure. I think I would like that."

Hiccup tells the others to go ahead and he lowers a wing and allows Toothless to climb onto his back. Hiccup looks back to Toothless who seemed excited and was holding on tight, so Hiccup extends his wings and tail fins and takes off, going at a bit of a slower speed than Toothless normally would but still managed to get both of them in the air.

They pass through tree tops, soar over their friends who cheered them on, soared over Berk and had a look at the organized civilization they helped create and took a turn around the mountain perched on Berk's island. Hiccup then decides to dive down until they were just above the ocean.

Hiccup then levels himself and just glides above the open ocean. Toothless sits up and looks around and could not believe the view. "Wow. I've been up here more times than I can count. But like this, on your back, it just feels so…"

"Incredible." Hiccup finishes. "I get it. I remember the first time really flew on you. The wind in my face, seeing Berk from a completely new angle, it all just made me forget about the shitty life that I was living before I met you." Hiccup sighs. "I will always be glad that I took a chance and didn't kill you when I could've."

Toothless hugs Hiccup's neck and kisses his head. "And I will always be grateful you gave me flight again, twice now. I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup nuzzles Toothless by leaning his flexible head back. "I love you too Toothless."

Toothless then gets a little cocky and tries holding his arms out to the sides to imitate him extending wings of his own. However, this made him lose balance and he ends up falling off Hiccup and into the freezing ocean below. "Shit, Toothless!" Hiccup dives in and retrieves Toothless and gets him back on his back.

Toothless was shivering a bit and even started coughing from a bit of water getting into him. "Thanks Hiccup. Although maybe we should just hold off on flying together for a little longer." Hiccup couldn't agree more as they head back to Berk to get Toothless dry and warm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a calm afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the residents of Berk, both human and dragon, were just going along with their daily rituals. It seemed like there was nothing that could disturb this moment of peace.

"AaaAAAH-CHOO"

Oh, except maybe for that. Where did that sneeze come from? Well, after Toothless accidently fell into the freezing ocean during his first flight on Hiccup, he caught a bit of a cold due to his weaker human immune system.

He has spent all afternoon coughing, sneezing, shivering, sniffling, and just feeling like crap. His pale human skin had turned even lighter, becoming the color of white sand. All he could do was just sit in the bed with a blanket and Hiccup's wings wrapped tightly around him.

Hiccup, being the good friend and mate he is stayed by his side the whole time with his wings cocooning him more so than the blanket. When he was still human, Hiccup would rarely get sick himself, but the few times he did Toothless treated him the exact same way, with all the same love, attention, and care.

It was still strange to Hiccup, now that he knew that Toothless always had feelings for him. The fact that all that time Toothless was showing signs of affection like nuzzling him, never leaving his side even for a second, and being there during his darkest times such as when he lost his leg, he had never even thought that those signs meant that Toothless was actually in love with him.

In that moment, Toothless lets out another series of coughs and a sneeze. Hiccup decides to lighten the mood a bit by saying, "You know if you keep that up, you might cough yourself back into a dragon."

Toothless rolls his eyes. "It's your fault you know." He says playfully.

"Me? You're the one who wanted to fly on me."

"So? You could've gone a bit slower."

Hiccup raises a brow. "And did you 'go slower' when I first fitted you with your tail fin?" Toothless didn't know what to say after that. "That's what I thought."

"Well-"

Toothless was interrupted by Stoick walking into the room carrying a small bottle in his mouth. He sets it down on the bed and says, "There Toothless, I just picked up your medicine from Gothi. It's amazing how she's still able to work even now that she's a dragon."

Hiccup shrugs. "She was one of the first people to figure out how to live in a new body."

"True."

Toothless's hand shakes from being cold as he grabs the bottle. He opens it and immediately feels nauseous and gags from the smell alone. "Ugh, that smells worse than a Gronckle's undercarriage. What is it?"

"I believe it's mostly medicinal herbs and yak saliva with a hint of fish eye juice."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better?"

Stoick nods. "I know it smells bad, but trust me. Gothi knows what she's doing. This is what all Vikings around here have to take whenever they have a cold."

Toothless looks to Hiccup to confirm. "He's right. I've taken it too. It works, you just need to get past the smell. Besides, I don't see what you're complaining about. I've seen you eat fresh yak dung."

Toothless pouts and mumbles. "I only did it because I lost a bet to Hookfang. How was I supposed to know he can light a stick on fire from 10 feet away?"

"Just drink it." Hiccup says.

Toothless looked to both Hiccup and Stoick's eyes to make sure this wasn't a joke. He takes a deep breath, pinches his nose and chugs the potion. He found that it tasted almost as bad as it smelled, it was like moldy rotten garbage, he was surprised he didn't puke right then and there, but he sucked it up and drank the whole potion as fast as possible just to get it over with.

Stoick grins. "Atta boy. Now, it should slowly start to take effect in an hour. Hiccup, why don't you leave for a few minutes, I can watch him."

Hiccup shakes his head. "No way. I'm not leaving his side until I know he's better."

"Son, I understand what you're feeling, however it will be good for both of you if you spend just a few minutes apart from each other."

"But-"

"No buts." He says with an almost stern tone. This just made Hiccup a little more pissed and Stoick saw it as Hiccup held on to Toothless tighter. Stoick sighs and says, "Hiccup, I know how much he means to you, I do. I've seen how much closer you two have become since the transformation and even before then."

"You have no idea." Hiccup and Toothless both think.

"But, if you give each other space now and then, it will be healthier for both of you, I guarantee." They both looked pretty reluctant. "I can watch him while you're gone, I promise he will be safe."

Hiccup and Toothless lock eyes with each other. Every time they see each other's eyes, it's just a surefire indicator that everything will be alright. Toothless smiles then reaches a hand up to scratch Hiccup's chin. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." He says through sniffles.

Hiccup wanted to nuzzle Toothless but thought that might be a little strange with Stoick in the room, so he just smiles, pats him on the back with his wing an unwraps him before climbing off the bed. He makes sure to look back at Toothless and Stoick one last time to make sure it will be ok. They both nod to him so Hiccup turns his head and he walks downstairs and out the front door.

Once outside he sees Stormfly walking up. "Hey, how's he doing?"

"Better I guess. He just took some medicine so he should be feeling better soon. Where's Astrid?"

"She got caught up with helping some of the villagers hunt." Hiccup nods. Stormfly then decides to ask, "So…"

Hiccup was a little confused. "So…"

"So…are you going to tell me about you and Toothless?"

Hiccup's eyes widen. "Oh, right. You said you'd ask me about that. Well, we- hold on." He takes Stormfly over to the woods to make sure they could talk in private. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he says, "Ok, anyway. Toothless and I have been mates for a few weeks now and things have been going great since."

Stormfly was happy to hear it. "Ok but how did it happen?"

Hiccup scratches the back of his neck. "Well, it's a little funny actually. Uh, it was after my first flying lesson and I had done so well and he was so proud of me that, in the heat of the moment, we…kissed."

That last part got Stormfly a little confused. "Kiss? Oh is that the thing where humans touch lips? I never understood why they do that."

Hiccup nods. "Yep, that's kissing. It's pretty much a way to show someone you love them without having to…you know."

"Ok, I guess I get it. Well, that actually brings me to my next question. Have you two-"

"No." Hiccup knew exactly where this was heading. "We have not. At least, not yet, we uh we're kind of just taking it slow right now."

"Gotcha." Hiccup and Stormfly then notice out of the corners of their eyes that the group that Astrid was helping with had finally returned and Astrid looked pretty tired. Hiccup sighs deeply and Stormfly knew why. "You know you're gonna have to tell her at some point."

"I know that, I just need to figure out how. And when."

Stormfly rubs Hiccup's scaly shoulder. "Well, you have my support. For whatever you and Toothless decide to do."

Hiccup nuzzles Stormfly a bit. "Thanks Stormfly. You know you and Astrid are a lot alike. You both have a warrior's spirit mixed with kind and gentle hearts."

Stormfly scratches Hiccup's chin. "I guess it's what makes us so likeable."

Back at the house, just after Hiccup left, Stoick sits by the bedside. The Rumblehorn realized he hadn't talked to Toothless much since the transformation so he figured it was now or never. "So, how has it been being a human?"

Toothless shrugs. "It's fine. Sure I miss flying and being able to breathe fire and of course my thick, warm scales as opposed to this paper you humans call skin. No offense."

"None taken."

"But at least I can talk to you all now, and I guess now I have a better understanding of how you all lived even before you befriended us."

Stoick places a wing on his back. "And I will always be grateful that happened. Hiccup is a very special boy, but you already knew that. He managed to change the minds of almost the whole village in just a day, including myself and I was stubborn as a mule back then. You and Hiccup clearly have a bond that not even I can understand."

That last sentence made something stir in Toothless's mind. He knew he couldn't tell Stoick entirely about his and Hiccup's relationship, but maybe he could try just give him some hints. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Stoick says as he lies down.

Toothless twiddles his fingers, something he learned how to do recently thanks to Hiccup. "Well, I wanted you to know that I…met someone. Recently."

Stoick smiles. "Oh really?"

"Yes, it is a sweet, kind, gentle…dragon that I fell in love with the minute I saw…him."

Toothless expected Stoick to look a little mad at this point, he even closed his eyes in preparation for the yelling. But the Rumblehorn didn't really say anything for a minute until Toothless squints to see that Stoick was still smiling. "I'm betting you expected me to be mad."

Toothless simply nods.

Stoick shakes his head. "Love is a powerful force that can sometimes take it to strange places. Take Sven for example, he's in love with his sheep. Sure, it's a little strange but we have all accepted him for it. Gobber likes men too, I've known that for years, but he's still one of my best friends."

Toothless's eyes widen. "Gobber's gay? I never knew that."

Stoick nods. "He told me during the party we held when I became chief. I know it might sound strange coming from me but if there's one thing I will always be able to accept, it's love. Now, as for this 'someone' of yours, do I know him?"

Toothless slowly nods. "Yes, I won't tell you who it is just yet but I can tell you that he is the most amazing, special dragon that I've ever met."

Stoick hears Hiccup open the front door. Before Hiccup makes it to the stairs, Stoick quickly says, "By the way, you and Hiccup are both terrible at keeping secrets."

Toothless's eyes widen more.

"I know that Hiccup is the one you're talking about, I've seen the signs of affection you've shown each other and suspected this might be the case for a week now, I just didn't want to say anything because I know how important this is for both of you and I am happy for both of you. Also, I'll pretend we've never had this conversation."

Hiccup walks in and says, "Hey dad, Toothless, how ya feeling?"

Toothless smiles. "Better, actually. We were just having a little chat."

Stoick nods. "That's right. Well, I'm off to go start dinner, I'll call you boys when it's ready."

Stoick exits the room and makes his way downstairs. As soon as he left, Toothless gives the Night Fury a big hug on the neck. "What's this for?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless shrugs. "Just happy to have a mate like you, I guess." Hiccup smiles then hugs Toothless just as tight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They stood outside her door for what felt like half an hour, both anxious to tell her, both nervous about the outcome.

Hiccup ran and rehearsed the words that needed to be said through his mind a thousand times, yet each time he did it just made him more nervous. He knew that this day would come, the day that he had to admit his newfound love to the very girl that he had tried to be with most of his life, and had even had her for a year now, he just didn't know how to prepare for it much less how the day will end.

With each play through of the words in his head, many questions came up as well. How will she react? Will she be mad? Upset? Will she just kick him out of her house and out of her life? Will she want to kill him on the spot or try to throw her axe at him or Toothless?

So many questions, none of which gave him hope that this would turn out ok. However, Toothless will be there too, and he will make sure to protect Hiccup in case things do get hairy.

Stormfly knew that they would be coming that day, Hiccup told her about it the other day and had her keep Astrid in the house doing odd jobs and chores while she waits for them.

Hiccup looked down and raised a paw to see that he was in fact shaking. That is until Toothless places a hand on his scaly shoulder and says to him, "I promise you, it will be ok. And if not, Stormfly and I will be here to help you if necessary."

Hiccup looks to Toothless then looks to the ground and sighs. "It's now or never." He thinks to himself. He slowly reaches a paw up and knocks the door three times.

Thanks to his sensitive dragon ears, Hiccup was able to hear movement inside the house as Stormfly stops what she was doing and answers the door. Stormfly opens the door and sees Hiccup and Toothless standing there. She whispers to them, "Hey, she's in the kitchen."

Hiccup nods. "Ok, thanks Stormfly."

They walk inside and first have a look around. Astrid's house was lined with various weapons, shields, and warrior paintings. Although Hiccup's dragon nose could detect the smell of flowers coming from Astrid's bedroom. Hiccup saw Astrid in the kitchen and Toothless nudged him to go ahead.

Before Hiccup took a second step, Stormfly stops him and whispers, "I think you are doing the right thing, and if I know her, she will be happy for you and Toothless." She hugs him around the neck.

Hiccup sighs again and makes his way into the kitchen where the Nadder that was his best former human friend in the world stood, putting away dishes. Astrid hears someone walk in, turns around and sees Hiccup in the kitchen's entrance. "Oh, hey Hiccup. Toothless. What are you guys doing here?"

Hiccup figured he might as well just get it over with. "Astrid, I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Astrid gets a worried look on her face as 'something important' could mean anything with Hiccup. "Ok, why don't we sit down?" She puts down the plate she was putting away and they head into the living room.

Toothless and Stormfly sit in chairs while Hiccup and Astrid lie on the floor. Hiccup gathered up all the courage he has in that dragon body of his, but it still wasn't enough for him so for a minute he just stared down at the floor which was lined with a blue sheep wool rug that had a Nadder symbol in the center. Toothless then places a hand on his shoulder again and rubs it a bit telling him to go ahead.

Hiccup finally looks up to Astrid, then to Stormfly who had the same reassuring look that Toothless had. Hiccup sighs and finally speaks. "Astrid, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Astrid has to ask, "What is it? Are you sick or something?"

Hiccup shakes his head. "No, it's not like that. It's actually something…good."

Astrid had a look of relief but was still curious. "Well, if it is good then you can just tell me."

The words were right there, right on the tip of his tongue, he just needed to say them, but his brain wanted him to just say it's nothing and he should just bolt out the room and never speak to Astrid again, but he knew he didn't want to do that, so he finally grew a pair and started speaking. "Astrid…I've…found…someone." He shuts his eyes as soon as the last word was said, bracing himself for Astrid yelling at him.

He waited a full thirty seconds and found that nothing happened, so he peeks his eyes open and saw that Astrid was just sitting there, she didn't look like she's moved a muscle. She asks, "You found someone? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hiccup opens his eyes fully then looks to Stormfly then to Toothless, both of which had a look that said 'go on' and looked back to Astrid. "I've found…someonewhosenowmymate." He said that part quickly just to get it out of his head. Just like earlier he closes his eyes but this time he also puts his wings over his eyes, fully expecting Astrid to yell at him, hit him, or do something to him, but that never came.

On the other side of the room, Astrid had a look of total shock, but she didn't even feel mad, in fact she felt…happy for him. She finally speaks up and says, "Hiccup. That's...wonderful."

Hiccup peeked through his wings. "I-it is?"

"Yes. I think it's wonderful that you've finally found someone. Yes, I know you've been chasing me since we were kids and I am a little disappointed, but at the same time I am also happy for you, as a friend."

Hiccup let out a massive sigh of relief. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

"I can only imagine. So…this mate of yours. When do I get to meet her?"

And just like that, the nervous feeling returns. "Uh…what?"

Astrid says with an expectant look. "What, you think you're gonna hide who this new girl is forever? Come on, you can tell me."

Once again, Hiccup looks to Stormfly and to Toothless. Stormfly nodded to him with a smile while Toothless pats him on the shoulder. Hiccup gulps. "Well, it's…not a girl."

Astrid had a bit of a confused look at first. Then it hit her and with a surprised look she says, "Oh. OH! Hiccup, I had no idea you were-"

"Well, neither did I before I met this guy." Hiccup had uncovered himself from his wings at this point, as he felt a little safer hearing how accepting she's been so far, but then he remembered there's still one thing that she likely still needs to know.

"So…you gonna tell me who he is?" and that was it.

Hiccup sighed. He figured he's gotten this far, he might as well just say it. "The guy that I'm with…is right in front of you."

This got Astrid a bit more confused. She looked around and saw only one other male in the room, said male had a big smile on his face. She put two and two together and… "Toothless?" She says with an even more surprised look. "You're mates. With Toothless?"

Hiccup gulps. "Yep, there it is."

Astrid didn't know what to think. The very man who wanted to be with her for so many years just now revealed that he has instead chosen to be with the man that was once his dragon. Sure, they're roles are switched now but that still makes it just as strange. Astrid looked to Stormfly to see if she knew and Stormfly nodded telling her that yes, she did know.

Her mind ran with mixed emotions of shock and confusion but surprisingly none of disgust or even anger. In the end, she just decides to say, "Well…that's. Good."

Hiccup grins. "You really think so?"

Astrid looked away then looks back and says, "Yes, I guess if you two are happy together then I can be happy for you too." She puts on a smile that she hoped would convince them.

Hiccup runs up and hugs Astrid. "Thank you Astrid. I knew you would understand."

This gets a raised brow from Toothless. "But you said that you were certain she'd rip you a brand new-"

"I did not say that." He says with a playful snarl. "I said that I wasn't sure how she would react. Ah, Astrid, you really are a true friend."

Astrid just pats Hiccup on the back. "Yep, I guess I am."

Hiccup breaks from the hug and says, "Well, now that that's settled, we should get going."

Hiccup and Toothless say their goodbyes and start to head out, but as soon as they open the door, they see Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and their dragons standing there, all with shocked faces, and Hiccup knew why. "Uh…hey guys. Were you…spying on us?"

They all look to each other until Barf nudges Snotlout. "This guy thought there was something suspicious about you two going into Astrid's house with worried looks on your faces."

Snotlout tries to defend himself. "No, I was walking by and I happened to hear you guys talking."

"Total lie." Belch says. "You saw them from the marketplace and-"

"Guys, that's enough." Fishlegs says, trying to break them up. He then asks Hiccup, "So…is it true. Are you two really…?"

Hiccup and Toothless look to each other then back to Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup sighs then faces his other friends and says, "Yes, it's true. Toothless and I are mates, we have been for a few weeks now."

Just like with Astrid, Hiccup expected them to be disgusted or outraged, but surprisingly all of them, even Snotlout and Hookfang, didn't even seem surprised. "Well, duh." Hookfang says.

This got Hiccup quite confused. "Wait, you knew?"

Meatlug smiles and says, "We've noticed the way you two have been showing signs of affection towards each other, so we've kind of had an idea for a while. We didn't want to tell Astrid about it because we knew you two have a history and we thought that might ruin it."

A wave of relief washed over Hiccup. "Huh, I guess people are more accepting than I imagined."

"Don't push your luck." Hookfang warns. "We're cool with it but the other villagers might need more convincing. I mean, you saw the way they acted when they first saw you trying to tame me rather than fight me."

"Don't need to remind me." Hiccup says. "Well then, we'll just have to take it one step at a time. In the meantime, thank you all, it means so much to both of us that you're being so accepting."

They all say thanks and they start to head back to their own homes as it was starting to get late. Once Hiccup and Toothless were gone, however, Astrid thinks to herself, _"What the hel does Toothless have that I don't?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Wow, it's been a while since I've posted to this story. Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

** All aboard the smut train! Woo-woo.**

One night, Toothless was trying to fall asleep but was having some difficulty. The main reason for that was because right next to him, a large Night Fury was tossing and turning a ton and he thought he was actually hearing him moan in his sleep.

Toothless decided that enough was enough and he shoots his eyes open to see that Hiccup was also awake, thanks to Hiccup's glowing eyes. Hiccup looks next to him and, with his night vision, could see that Toothless was now awake. "Oh, hey bab- uh bud. Didn't mean to wake ya."

Toothless raises a brow. "Were you about to call me babe?" He says with a smirk.

Hiccup tries to play off an innocent look. "Maybe. So what? We're mates now."

Toothless smiles wider. "No, it's fine. It's just that you've never called me that before. I…kind of like it. Love." He kisses him on the nose. That, however, just sets off another chain of moans. "You ok? You're a lot moanier than usual."

"Ha. Ha." He says in the most sarcastic tone. "I'm just…having trouble sleeping. That's all." Hiccup says, trying to hide the real reason why he was acting so strange.

Toothless then picks up a familiar scent, one that he had smelled many times during a particular time of the year. He looks over and sees a wet spot just beneath Hiccup's hind legs and soon, it all made sense. He says with a teasing tone. "OOOOOhhhhhh I see what's going on. It's mating season and you're feeling the heat aren't you?"

Hiccup rolls over. "No, that's not true. I told you I'm just having trouble sleeping."

Toothless wasn't even close to buying it. "Right. Your bedsheets tell me otherwise."

Hiccup looks down and sees that his sheets are in fact wet from his vagina juices. He knew that Toothless was just going to bug him until he admits it so he figured he might as well just come clean. "Fine, you caught me. The-the smell of…you know has gotten to me and has made me a bit frisky."

Toothless laughs then pats Hiccup's shoulder. "It's ok, you're fine. It's totally natural, hell I've gone through the exact same thing every year since I was sexually mature."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you didn't have a vagina back then to top it off."

"True. Still, it's kind of cute seeing you like this. Say, I've been meaning to ask, when does human mating season begin?"

Hiccup shrugs. "We don't really have a season for it. We kind of just do it when we feel like it."

Toothless was a bit confused. "So you mate just to mate? But how come you all don't have hundreds of babies running around?"

Hiccup looked behind him and explained. "Well, we don't always mate to create offspring. A lot of times we just do it because it feels good."

Toothless nods. "I see." They both try to figure out some way to change the subject, but Toothless just straight up says, "Well, would you want to-"

Hiccup's blush got brighter. "What, you mean…right now?"

Toothless nods again. "I do mean right now. That is, unless you don't want to."

Hiccup couldn't tell if it was his raging dragon hormones talking or if he really did want this, but he does say, "You know what? I think I want to."

Toothless smiled wide. "Are you sure? Like I said, it's totally up to-" he was cut off as Hiccup suddenly kisses him right on the lips.

Hiccup pulls away from the kiss and says with a smile, "Now who's the one who talks too much?"

**(Let the smutty goodness begin)**

Toothless smirks then jumps onto Hiccup, knocking him against the head post of the bed as he starts attacking him with loving kisses while also reaching a hand down to rub his genital slit, coaxing his dick out.

Hiccup moans just from feeling something touching his dick, and you had to believe that was a long time coming. Since he hadn't yet fully figured out how to use his dragon claws or tail, he hasn't had a chance to relieve himself since the transformation. Now that Toothless was touching him, it was better than anything he had ever imagined.

The other thing worth mentioning is Hiccup's vagina had been leaking juices for a while due to him being so horny from the smell of mating season.

Toothless stops kissing his lips then moves down his neck and onto his chest, getting even more moans from him. They both did know that they needed to be quiet as they didn't want to disturb Hiccup's father. They could only imagine his reaction to seeing them doing what they were doing now.

Toothless manages to get Hiccup's cock fully out in a matter of seconds, so he rubs his own hard cock against it, feeling the flesh of both cocks giving each other the perfect amount of pleasure.

Hiccup's erect penis reached about a foot in length and 3 inches in girth, and that's not even including the large knot which had yet to emerge, and his balls were about the size of coconuts. Toothless on the other hand was a respectable 7 inches long and an inch in girth, with surprisingly large kiwi sized balls, maybe that's just the proportion he had when he was a dragon, who could tell?

Toothless rubs Hiccup's dick a bit before bringing it to his mouth and goes in to suck on it. Hiccup jolts back a little in pain after feeling teeth on there.

Toothless smiles and says, "Sorry, forgot I can't retract my teeth for a moment there. Let me try that again." He goes back down and this time opens his mouth wider to allow his teeth to instead brush against the cock, giving Hiccup pleasure rather than pain.

Hiccup didn't want Toothless doing all the work, so he reaches his tail up to rub and finger Toothless's pussy, giving him some extra moans.

Toothless smirks, "You want this vagina?" Hiccup nods. "As you wish, but first…" Hiccup's dick was leaking pre-cum at this point, so Toothless coats his hand with some of it and rubs it on Hiccup's tail, making it slick so it can lube up Toothless's vagina properly.

Toothless kept sucking Hiccup's dick, getting it slick with pre-cum and a bit of saliva. He ran his hands along the tapered member, feeling every inch of it and anticipating being able to put it in his pussy.

Once Toothless was sure they were both ready, he stands up and moves Hiccup's cock back and makes it rub against his ass. Toothless could see it through his closed eyes that Hiccup wanted this badly, so he stands up some more, positions Hiccup's cock towards his pussy, and sits back down, making the tip and the first 2 inches of Night Fury cock go into his pussy before he had to stop to adjust.

Hiccup groans from feeling how tight Toothless's pussy felt on his dick. He asks through pants, "How. Does. That. Feel?"

Toothless also pants and says, "Hurts a little, but I'm sure I'll adjust." Toothless takes a deep breath and pushes some more of the large cock inside his pussy, stretching it out like a rubber band.

Toothless had expected this to hurt a ton before they started, but as he took more and more of the cock, he found that it was the most pleasurable experience in the world.

In a state of lust, Hiccup wanted to grab Toothless and pull him down on the cock, but then he remembered that Toothless was now just as fragile of a human as he used to be, so he let Toothless take his time sliding down the cock.

Toothless opens his eyes for a second and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was able to take half of the draconic member in his pussy. He stops for a moment then uses his legs to push up a bit before sliding further down.

Hiccup could see Toothless's hard cock throbbing in front of him, so he reaches his paw up to stroke it a bit, much to Toothless's enjoyment. Toothless returned the favor by turning 90 degrees and pushing his foot into Hiccup's vagina, making him moan just a bit louder.

Toothless still had some ways to go, right now 8 inches of that long cock was inside his pussy, and he intended to go further.

He pushes up a bit more, which was a little bit more difficult since one of his feet was inside Hiccup's vagina, and in one move, he pulls his foot out of Hiccup's pussy, kicks his feet up, allowing the whole cock, minus the yet-to-emerge knot, to get pushed into his vagina.

Hiccup opened his eyes once he felt his whole dick inside the warmth of Toothless's womb. He saw Toothless with a noticeable bulge pressing right above his stomach and had to admit that he was proud of Toothless for taking such a big cock.

Toothless takes another moment to let the feeling of the cock inside him settle in before pushing up with his arms and going back down, feeling every inch of that dragon dick slide around in him.

He slowly starts increasing the pace, getting moans from both him and Hiccup.

For added pleasure, Hiccup curls his tail and sticks it into his vagina while Toothless starts stroking his own hard cock as he continued to ride Hiccup.

Both Hiccup and Toothless could feel their orgasms building, so Hiccup starts humping his hips forward at the same pace as Toothless riding him. Hiccup's knot was finally free and it pushed Toothless up a little bit more.

By this point, Toothless's vagina was so slick from Hiccup's pre-cum as well as his own vaginal juices that his pussy slid onto and over the knot after just one sitting.

Once his knot was inside, Hiccup thrusts his hips forward one last time before his balls tense up and his cock shoots his load deep inside Toothless's depths, the quantity of which caused his stomach to inflate making him look pregnant.

Toothless came as well, shooting a smaller load that hit the bedsheets which, normally, Hiccup would've worried about cleaning later, but his mind was too filled with lust to even care.

On top of their normal orgasm, both of their vaginas spilled some juices as well, giving them the sensation of having two orgasms at the same time.

Once they were finished, Toothless lies down on Hiccup's chest while he waits for the knot to soften. Hiccup leans down and kisses and licks him with as much love and passion as he can offer.

A thought occurred to Hiccup. "Hey uh, you don't think this will make you pregnant do you?"

Toothless looks at him like he's the dumbest dragon in the world. "No, of course not. I mean come on, use your head, a human and a dragon making a baby together? In what way would that even be possible?"

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right." They take a moment to stare into each other's eyes once again. Hiccup breaks the silence by saying, "Hey, we should probably try to go back to sleep now."

Toothless nods. "Yeah, sure. Hey, maybe next time we do this I could fuck you."

Hiccup smiles. "You mean there will be a next time?"

Toothless shakes his head. "Of course there will be a next time. We're mates, it's what we do."

Hiccup's smile widens before he kisses Toothless again before realizing that his knot had to have softened by now, so he pulls his cock out of Toothless's vagina leaving said vagina a gaping mess, Toothless rolls over to his side on the bed and they both fall asleep in each other's embrace, both feeling closer to each other than they ever had.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please let me know. **

**I do hope to do another smut chapter or two before this story ends, probably not anytime soon, I'm really not sure at this time. **

**Anyway, thanks for your support on this story and my other stories and I'll see you all once the next chapter is finished. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Both Hiccup and Toothless woke up the next day feeling tired and sore all over, but also more in love than they had ever felt.

With mating season passed, Hiccup was now feeling much more calm and was able to focus more on Toothless's emerald eyes, among other things but really, what else was there to focus on in that moment?

They wanted to just stay in bed all day, with Toothless wrapped in Hiccup's wings and with both of them staring into each other's eyes while giving each other a regular kiss throughout the day and maybe a few touches below the waist just to remind themselves what happened last night.

But of course, Hiccup's father would not approve of that one bit, being the kind of man that feels the need to be active all day and feeling the need to make his son and his son's dragon the same way, so they slowly get up, Toothless puts some clothes on, and they make their way downstairs.

As they walked down the stairs, Toothless couldn't help but notice how sore his legs were. Hiccup was fine, so he gave Toothless a neck to lean on as they walked.

While they ate, Stoick came by at the usual time to greet the boys and get himself some breakfast. As he walks by the table he says, "Morning boys. Sleep well last night."

They both gave a hopefully unsuspiciously sounding, "Yep." Even though they both knew they didn't sleep much due to their 'activities.'

Stoick gets a quick breakfast before he heads out the door. Before he leaves, though, he says to them in the sternest tone, "By the way, I know exactly what you two were doing last night."

Hiccup and Toothless give each other a glance before looking back at Stoick with Hiccup asking, "You-you do?"

Stoick's voice somehow got more stern as he says, "Son, you know my room is right below yours, plus you weren't as quiet as you thought." Understandably, Hiccup was pretty embarrassed at this point knowing that his father knew he mated with his former dragon last night. Toothless was more just embarrassed for Hiccup.

Stoick sees this, sighs and says, "It's fine. I understand."

The surprises for Hiccup just keeps on coming, it would seem. "You do?"

Stoick nods. "I get it. You're in love and you wanted to express it. Trust me, when I was your age I had about the same attitude. Just, next time could you do it either in a quieter place or just when you know I'm not around?"

"Fine, we will." Hiccup replies.

With that, Stoick nods then finally closes the door, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone yet again.

Toothless pokes the remains of his breakfast a bit before straight up asking, "So, you wanna-"

"I do not. At least, not right now." Hiccup says, knowing exactly what Toothless was going to ask.

Toothless shrugs. "Fine, fine. Well, what do you want to do today? We don't have a lesson today, so what's the plan?"

Hiccup thinks about it for a minute then says, "You know what? Let's just take a nice walk through town, see what comes our way."

Toothless smiles. "I like that idea. On one condition, I get to ride you the whole day."

Hiccup jokes. "Didn't you do enough of that last night?" He couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

Toothless rolls his eyes and shakes his head and says, "Point taken. I meant ride on your back, muttonhead."

Hiccup was able to stop laughing enough to say, "Fine, it's a deal."

The boys finish up breakfast then make their way outside where they soon see the result of all their hard work. Now that some of the former villagers have been learning how to fly, it has made things like hunting and getting around in general that much easier, and it got even easier when they, with Hiccup's help, figured out how to fly without crashing into each other.

The former dragons were super glad the former villagers could fly now, because this meant there was less chance of them getting crushed or stepped on and they had a lot more room to walk through town. It was honestly as if there was no transformation, like this is how everyone had been living since the war with the dragons ended.

Toothless climbs on Hiccup's back and they begin their walk and soon, many passing villagers and dragons were thanking them for the lessons and making life so much easier. For Hiccup, it was just another way that he helped bring peace to his village, for Toothless, he was just glad that Hiccup's idea to do the lessons in the first place paid off.

As they walk through town, they come across Stormfly who was at a food shop. They go up to her and Hiccup says, "Hey Stormfly, where's Astrid?"

Stormfly hears Hiccup's squeaky voice and turns to see him and Toothless walking towards her. "Oh hey, she's at home doing some house work and sent me to pick up some lunch." Hiccup nods. Stormfly pays for the food she got then starts walking back with the boys next to her.

The boys were going to walk with her, but Toothless gets the call of nature so he climbs off of Hiccup and goes into the nearest bathroom, another result of Hiccup's work.

As Toothless was walking away, Stormfly couldn't help but notice what he was walking a little funny. "Is Toothless ok, Hiccup? He seems to be walking weird."

Hiccup had to pause to think of a response that wouldn't completely give away the truth. He looks to Stormfly and says, "Oh right, uh you know he's been sitting on my back without a saddle for a while now so his legs probably got a little tired. I'm sure Astrid's mentioned that to you from time to time."

This did mostly make sense to Stormfly, except for the fact that, even without a saddle, Astrid's ridden her for hours and while she would get tired, she never got so tired that she was walking funny. She then remembered what season happened recently and was quick to put the pieces together and her mouth opens as wide as it can go. "…you didn't."

Hiccup looks in all directions minus the one that Stormfly is standing in. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Stormfly smiles even wider. "Holy shit, you did didn't you? You two had se-" she was cut off by a tail smack on the back of the head. Fortunately there weren't that many others around at the time, but still.

"Tell anyone, especially Astrid, and you'll get more than just that." Hiccup says with a voice as stern as his father.

Stormfly could hear Toothless finishing up in the bathroom and quickly says, "Fine, but don't think for a second that I'm going to drop this."

Toothless exits the bathroom and makes a few more awkward steps back to Hiccup where he climbs back on. "Alright, so Astrid's house?" He asks.

"Uh actually, I need to talk with you about something…in private." Hiccup says, glaring to Stormfly.

Stormfly shrugs. "Ok, I get it. I need to get back to Astrid's anyway, I'll see you guys later." She said goodbye to them and walks back.

They walk back to Hiccup's house, once they got inside Toothless asks, "So, what's up?"

Hiccup thinks about what he's about to say until he finally asks, "So…last night. Did we really…you know."

Toothless adjusts in his seat on Hiccup's back from pain. He straight up says, "My vagina tells me that we did. Why, did you think it was a wet dream or something?" He says with a raised brow.

"No, not that, well it's that a little bit but that's not the main point. Did that…mean anything?"

Toothless was a little curious and concerned at this point. He gets off of Hiccup and walks sits on the floor right next to Hiccup. "What do you mean?"

Hiccup lies down and traces a circle with his claw. "Well like, now that we've...yeah, are we now official? Like, in the dragon world, would other dragons be able to see us as total mates?"

Toothless understood and sighs. He holds one of his mate's paws and says, "I get what you mean. Hiccup…I do love you, I will always love you, and last night was the most fun sex I've ever had but I can't lie, to either of us. Last night we just mated because it was mating season and I knew you were in discomfort. That's what dragons typically do during the season, that's what I was doing during those one night stands I told you about, helping out others because I knew they needed release. It meant nothing then and, to tell you the truth, it meant nothing last night. We pretty much just had sex to have sex. Under the eyes of Artruthium, the god of all dragons, we were pretty much just, as you humans would call it, friends with benefits.

Now, if you really do want to take this seriously, and make us full mates for eternity, there's a ritual we can perform. The problem is, no dragon has ever done the ritual with a human, so I don't even know if it will work the way we'd hope, but it might be worth a shot, that is if you are up for it."

Hiccup didn't even need to think about this, and for once he was sure that him not thinking about something could actually benefit him. He looks Toothless dead in the eye and says, "Let's do it."

Toothless smiles wide and kisses him passionately. "I knew you would want to do this. We'll have to leave soon though, it's a bit of a flight to the island where the ritual happens and I want to get there before it gets dark."

Hiccup agrees, so he grabs a quick lunch, spreads his wings and takes off towards the direction Toothless pointed him to.

**I hope you all have enjoyed the story up to this point, if you did make sure to let me know. Also, be sure to check out my forum The Tooth Society if you want a chance to write a neat story with me. Take care, and I'll see you when the next chapter is ready.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hiccup and Toothless have been flying for about an hour and a half now with only two breaks, a record for Hiccup, an easy feat for Toothless when he was still a dragon. Both of them were excited to get to Union Island where all dragons go when they have found a mate and want to make it so that even Artruthium knows it.

On the way there, Toothless had explained the typical ritual for dragons but also tried to figure out how to adapt it so that a human can be involved and get accepted. Of course Toothless had never performed the ritual himself, but he had heard from a few united dragons how it works.

The ritual starts with the soon to be mates circling each other with their heads bowed as a sign of respect and loyalty towards each other, something that shouldn't be much of an issue in the boys' case.

Next, the thing that will need some figuring out, they do a synchronized dance which involves flying that shows that they are united as one. Toothless knew he was gonna have to figure out some way he can do it even without wings.

There was one part that Toothless didn't tell Hiccup about at the time, only because he didn't want Hiccup getting worried, but he deeply hoped that once he did tell him, he would understand.

The ritual ends in a very fun way, they mate on top of a special stand which seals their love for each other even after they are both in Valhalla. That was the part that they were both very excited for, for obvious reasons.

Soon after explaining, Hiccup notices a bunch of whirlpools raging below them. Toothless explains, "Those whirlpools are meant to keep any human ship from finding Union Island. Any dragon that passes over them won't be affected at all, ensuring that the island and the temple that rests on it is safe. We're not quite sure how they got there, but many of us believe that they were formed by Artruthium as a safe passage." Hiccup couldn't help but be impressed by the dragon god wanting to keep its fellow dragon safe.

They get near the island and Toothless pulls out one of Hiccup's spy glasses so he can look a bit further ahead. However, what he saw was something truly terrifying. "No, it can't be." Was all he had to say. He lowers the spy glass so Hiccup could look as well and he too was just as shocked.

The Union Temple, the sacred temple on the island that has stood for hundreds of dragon generations, was destroyed. What was once a noble temple was now a huge pile of rocks and debris, and Toothless simply could not believe his eyes.

Hiccup lands and Toothless rushes up to what was the entrance to the temple to examine it closer. He felt so angry that this happened right when he himself was about to perform the ritual that he yells and punches the rocks hard enough to give him a few cuts on his left hand before tears start to form.

Hiccup tries to get him to calm down by saying, "How could this have happened? Do you think it just caved in from being so old?"

Toothless thought about that possibility too, but says, "No, that's impossible. This temple has stood since before the dawn of dragons coming to this world. It doesn't make sense to me that it would collapse now. I-I hate to say it but I think this was destroyed by someone, someone who simply did not want dragons to become mates."

Hiccup was a bit thrown off by the suggestion, but he too found it to be a possibility. "Well, if that's true then that just leaves the question, who?"

"Well, it couldn't have been a human as only a dragon can find this place, any human that tries to come here just ends up getting sucked up by the whirlpools. Which leaves only one option." He was hoping he didn't have to say what he was thinking.

Hiccup thought about it himself and, being the good friend and mate that he is, quickly figured it out. "Are you saying that…a dragon did this?"

Toothless nods. "To me, it's the only thing that makes sense, as only a dragon can come here. The question does still remain though, what kind of sadistic, psychotic dragon would go so far as to destroy one of the most sacred dragon temples?"

"Perhaps you could look to me." Said a strange, somewhat high pitched male voice that came from just to the right. Soon, a red Triple Stryke with scars on its face pops out. It circles Hiccup and Toothless for a bit while letting out an evil laugh.

"Who the Hel are you?" Hiccup yells.

The Stryke hears Hiccup's voice and stops circling them but was still in the air to say, "Hey, I know that squeaky voice anywhere. You're Hiccup aren't you? And you…" He gestures to Toothless. "You must have been his Night Fury. Oh this day just got so much better."

Hiccup steps in front of Toothless and yells, "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

The Stryke laughs some more. "Hiccup, Hiccup. You really don't recognize…your brother?"

"Brother?" He thought back a bit and could only think of one man, one psychopath of a man that has ever called him that. "Dagur? Is that really you?"

"In the crazy flesh." He yells. "Hmm, this is the time when I would normally chase you down and try to capture you and kill your Night Fury, even though you are now said Night Fury, but temple destroying really wore me out so…Sa-vage!" He says in a sing-song voice.

Just behind Dagur, a black Scauldron pops out of the water. "Well, what do we have here?" Savage asks.

"Oh this is just great." Hiccup says.

Savage begins by firing his boiling water blast at Toothless. Hiccup pulls Toothless out of the way just in time so Toothless only felt the heat from the blast against his arm. Toothless gets on Hiccup and they take off.

Savage continues to fire off water blasts which Hiccup was able to successfully dodge. Toothless yells, "Hiccup, plasma blast!" He couldn't help but get goosebumps just from saying that. Hiccup fires a blast that hits Savage right on his back. "Nice one." He compliments.

Hiccup then heard a strange rattling noise and barely had enough time to move out of the way of Dagur's tails.

Hiccup says to Toothless, "We need to figure out a way to separate them." He looks out and sees the whirlpools surrounding the temple. "And I think I know just how."

He flies Toothless with Dagur and Savage in tow, hovering just above the vacuum pull of the whirlpool. He felt the force a few times but was flying fast enough to keep himself airborne until they were past the watery vortex. Once he was sure the followers were just above the water, Hiccup turns around and fires a plasma blast that hits Savage with enough force to knock him out of the air and get sucked into the whirlpool.

"Well that takes care of Savage for a little bit. Now we can take care of Dagur." Toothless says.

Just then however, Savage pops his head out of the water, making Hiccup stop in his tracks. Dagur pulls up just behind him, making them smack dab in the middle. "Oh Hiccup, did you actually think a Scauldron would be affected by getting a little wet?" Dagur asks.

"As much as I hate to say it, he does have a point, Hiccup." Toothless comments. Hiccup gave them both a quick glare.

"Well brother, what's it gonna be? You want Savage to boil you alive or do you want my tails to go into an unmentionable place?" Dagur asks, wrapping his tails to emphasize his point. "Of course, you could also just let me take you with me to Berserker Island where I will turn you into my personal Night Fury warrior/slave. And you Mr. former Night Fury? How does becoming my servant sound?"

If Toothless was still a dragon, he'd be showing Dagur all of his teeth and growling at the thought.

Hiccup stares Dagur down, then looks back to Savage who had the same but less crazy look that Dagur had, one that meant it was either surrender or die.

Toothless stares them both down too, but then shrugs says a bit unexpectantly, "Ok, fine. Slavery it is." Hiccup looks back to make sure he heard properly. Toothless gave him a look that said he's got this and Hiccup couldn't help but just go with it and nod to confirm.

Dagur smiles the most devious of smiles. "I knew you'd come around. Well, this worked out great don't you think Savage? We got to destroy some things and we're gonna come home with a Night Fury of our own. Oooooh, I can't wait to make it my pet."

Dagur and Savage start to fly back to Berserker Island with their new prisoners when Toothless yells, "Now, love!" Hiccup turns around and plasma blasts Dagur while tail slapping Savage and they quickly fly off back to Berk.

Obviously, Dagur was pissed at this point. "You may have won this round Hiccup but mark my words, you will be my pet whether you like it or not." Then something that was said earlier hit Dagur. "Hang on, did he say love? A-are those two in love with each other?"

"I would think so as they were coming to Union Island all on their own." Savage says.

Dagur takes a moment to process this. "A dragon…in love with a human…well, this changes things."

(Back to Hiccup and Toothless)

As they were flying back to Berk, Toothless noticed Hiccup had his distracted-from-thinking face. "Ok, what's on your mind? You disappointed we couldn't do the ritual today?"

Hiccup sighs. "It's not that. Well, there is that but there's something else."

"Well, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"How did Dagur know where the island was? You think he could've actually have found it all on his own?"

Toothless thinks for a second. "It is possible, he seems like a smart guy, underneath the crazy. What you think he had help with finding it?"

Hiccup nods. "If no human has ever gone there then how can a former human even know how to find the place? Hmmm. When we get back, we'll get the gang together to figure out what to do about this."

Toothless nods and Hiccup picks up his speed, flying back to Berk as fast as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once Hiccup and Toothless get back to Berk, they gather their group of friends outside Hiccup's house and Hiccup explains. "Gang, I've gathered you all here because I have good news and bad news. The good news is…" He puts his wing around Toothless. "Toothless and I have decided to perform a dragon ritual that will seal our love forever."

Toothless adds. "I think you humans basically call it getting married."

Everyone's faces, except for Astrid who had a look of shock, lit up with joy and happiness. Well, everyone but Snotlout and the twins who both had looks of confusion. "Oh that's so exciting. I'm so happy for you two!" Fishlegs says in his high pitched excited voice.

"Wait, a dragon doing the ritual with a human?" Hookfang asks. "How does that even work?"

"Hey, when the heart is strong enough, it always finds a way." Meatlug answers. She looks back to Hiccup and Toothless and says, "Anyway, congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys and I think Artruthium will accept this bond full force, despite the unusual nature of it all."

"Artuwhat?" Snotlout asks.

"Artruthium." Stormfly says, slightly annoyed that Snotlout hadn't heard of him by this point. "Said to be the father of all dragons, basically the dragon's version of Thor."

"Oh right, I uh totally knew that." Snotlout says, trying to pass off his ignorance.

"Yes well anyway, that brings us to the bad news." Hiccup says. "So, we went to the island where the ritual is performed, Union Island."

"Wait wait, slow down there." Tuffnut interrupts. "There's a Union Island? Well then how come all union ceremonies I've ever seen have taken place here?"

Toothless gives him a blank stare. "The island is only for dragon unions, muttonhead. Any human that goes there gets sucked up by whirlpools before they even reach it."

Tuffnut takes a moment to process what was just said, then gets a look of realization/confusion. "Oooooooh. So, since I'm a dragon now…"

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup nearly shouts. "Focus." Tuffnut shuts up and Hiccup sighs. "Anyway, we went to the temple on the island where the ritual is performed and we found that it was…well...destroyed." Now everyone had a look of shock, although for some reason Toothless swore he could see the faintest smile pop on Astrid's face for a quick second, but he decided to brush it off.

"Wait, the Union Temple is destroyed?" Barf asks.

"H-how can that be?" Belch adds.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Stormfly adds.

Hiccup explains. "Well, that brings us even more bad news. The person, or should I say the dragon that destroyed the temple was…Dagur." He takes a moment to let that sink in.

"Dagur?" Fishlegs asks. "He destroyed the temple?"

"That psychopath." Hookfang says. "Even I know how much that temple means to dragons and- wait. Did you just say that he's a dragon?" Hiccup slowly nods and Hookfang's head lowers. "That explains it. A psychotic dragon that was once a just as psychotic human, makes sense that he would go so far as to destroy one of the most sacred dragon temples."

"Hold on," Stormfly says. "How did Dagur even know where the island was? From what you all have told me, they don't keep records of anything on Berserker Island, not after Dagur burned all books once he became chief, so how could they even find it?"

Hiccup pauses for a moment before saying, "I was suspicious too. Then I realized something I hoped I hadn't and that I also hope I'm wrong about. Someone tipped him off. Someone…from Berk."

This got an even more shocked look from everyone.

"What, you think one of us told Dagur where the island is?" Snotlout accuses.

Tuffnut thinks for a moment then gets his 'I've got it' face. "That's it, it was Ruffnut wasn't it? She must've snuck out in the middle of the night to tell him everything. Oh I knew she was a she-beast but this…this is just a new low." Everyone else's expressions went from shock to dumbfounded.

"We're attached to the same body, shithead." Ruffnut says. "If I 'snuck out' then you would've been dragged along with me."

The rusty gears turned in Tuffnut's head for a moment. "Oh. Right. Got it."

Toothless rolls his eyes. "And there's 10 seconds of my life I will never get back."

Hiccup smirks a bit at the comment.

Meatlug asks, "Hang on, how do you even know it's someone on Berk? Pretty sure there are other islands that have books on dragons as well."

"But most of them only have books on how to kill dragons, not where they go when they want to become official mates, and even if they did, they would all be dead trying to get to the island." Hiccup replies leaving Meatlug speechless.

"Here's what I know, as far as I'm concerned, Berk is the only village anywhere near Union Island that befriends dragons rather than killing them, and since we don't kill them we instead research them and write books about them ourselves, and I'm sure that at least someone on Berk has come across a book, document, or at least a tale of Union Island and therefore wrote it down somewhere, which means either Dagur somehow snuck into Berk one night or someone found a book talking about Union Island and for whatever reason decided to tell him about it.

Like I said, it's just a theory and I didn't say it was one of us. I suggest you all keep your eyes and ears open the next couple of days for anything suspicious. Got it? Good. Now, it's getting late, we should all start getting ready for bed."

Hiccup and Toothless walk into Hiccup's house while everyone else goes back to their own homes. On the way back, Astrid says to the others, "Uh, I'm gonna go on quick flight before bed, I need some time to think." Before anyone else could respond, she flies off, away from Berk.

(1 hour later)

Astrid sits on the cliff's edge overlooking the ocean, on an island just a few miles from Berk, keeping a sharp ear out for anything or anyone that might be coming to look for her. So far, not much except a few deer here and there.

She hears his wings coming closer, looks up and sees Dagur coming in and landing right next to her. She stands up and greets him by saying, "I assume the dead has been done."

Dagur nods. "The temple is now a pile of rocks, just like you asked."

"Perfect. Well, you held up your end of the bargain so, here you go, the chief's axe." She hands him Stoick's axe which she stole from him while Hiccup and Toothless were going to Union Island and Stoick was performing chief duties, replacing it with a blunt replica that she made herself so he hopefully wouldn't notice.

Dagur twirls the axe in his claw, enjoying how it felt. "This will come in very handy very soon."

"You mind me asking what you want with Hiccup's father's axe?"

"You mind me asking why you wanted the temple destroyed?"

Astrid smirks. "I asked first."

Dagur rolls his eyes. "I've got plans, grand plans, plans that will surely bring joy to some and trouble to others."

Astrid shrugs. "I suppose that's good enough. I wanted the temple destroyed because without the temple, there can't be a union, and without a union, Hiccup will be so upset that he'll come right back to me where he belongs, and not with that son of a bitch of a dragon that he has."

Dagur slowly nods. He wanted to say more but didn't want to risk blowing his cover so he just says, "Well Astrid, I wish you the best of luck." With that, he flies off back to Berserker Island.

Astrid waves him goodbye. She says to herself, "I should head back before Stormfly gets too worried." With that, she flies off back to Berk.

On the way back to Berserker Island, Dagur looks at the axe and thinks to himself, _"That poor girl. I want to feel bad for her but at the same time this will be the only way to make things right."_

**End of chapter 14. **

**This chapter was a bit shorter but I hope you enjoyed it and have enjoyed the story so far, if you did please let me know.**

**Take care, and I'll see you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Stoick was walking through the living room having just woken up when out of the corner of his eye he notices something different about his trusty axe, he just couldn't put his paw on it.

He takes the axe down with his teeth and brushes his paw against the blade of the axe to test it's sharpness and finds it to be duller than he remembered. He was a bit confused about this at first as he didn't remember it being so dull last time he used it but those feelings were put aside when he realized he hadn't used the axe since turning into a dragon so it probably just got a little dull from underuse.

He takes the axe to the forge and sees the only man he knew who could bring the axe back to standard sharpness…if only that same man hadn't turned into a Hotburple, the laziest dragon in the world.

"Gobber!" Stoick yells, waking the lump of a dragon from his mid-morning nap.

Gobber blinks a few times before seeing the Rumblehorn standing there. "Stoick!" He says in a just-woke-up tone. "How's it going, chief?"

Stoick rolls his eyes and drops the axe in front of Gobber. "I need you to sharpen my axe, I might not be a Viking but I'd still like to keep this axe as a trophy of my humanity."

Gobber smiles. "Oh sure, I'll have it fixed up in a jiffy." He stands up, takes two steps towards the axe then collapses on the ground and falls right back to sleep.

Stoick's eyes roll back further. "Just…ah." He leaves, knowing that saying anything more would be like talking to a stone wall at that point.

(Hiccup's room)

Hiccup wakes up before Toothless after another night of passionate lovemaking and notices just how adorable he is, even as a human, when he sleeps.

He decided to not disturb him so he carefully climbs off the bed and makes his way to the stairs. About halfway through his room, he spots a mirror through the corner of his eye and turns his head to look at what he had become since the transformation.

It was strange, even after being a dragon for two months he still can't look in the mirror and recognize himself. All he saw was this dragon whose eyes, mouth and feet could move at the exact same time as he could, one without a hint of evidence that it was once a human that could barely lift an axe.

Don't get him wrong, he loves this new him. Now he is a strong, brave, stunning beast with a loving mate to back him up but at the same time it isn't him, not fully.

He sighs and thinks to himself, "What's done is done." Before shaking those thoughts out of his head and going downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, he realizes that there isn't really that much food, just some pieces of fruit and half a loaf of bread. His human self could've eaten that and be just fine, but now that he's a 1,700 pound dragon he requires a bit more food than that so he decides to head to the market to pick up something.

Once he gets to the market, he is suddenly pushed to the side a little by some strong force. He looks to the side and sees Astrid standing there. "Hey Hiccup. You're not usually here this time of day."

Hiccup rubs his shoulder. "A little strange that you would point that out but yeah I'm a little short of food this morning so I thought I'd pick something up for me and Toothless."

Astrid smiles. "Great, I was gonna get some food myself. Uh, we have so much in common."

Hiccup nervously chuckles. "I guess. Anyway, we can walk to the shop together. Say, what's Stormfly up to?"

"Oh uh, she's out getting firewood. It is starting to get cold you know."

Hiccup felt the air a bit. "Not really but that could be the thick dragon scales talking. Oh well, we can go alone, it will be just like old times right?"

Astrid nods and they both start walking. On the way to the food market, Astrid decides to say, "So, too bad about Union Island right?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah it's a shame that it happened right as Toothless and I were about to perform the ritual but I guess it's kind of a good thing that we went at the time that we did. I mean, had we gone a day or even an hour later we wouldn't have known that it was Dagur who did it."

Astrid lays a blonde wing on Hiccup's back. "Well, at least you're not down about it. So, since the island's destroyed I suppose you and Toothless won't be able to have a union after all."

"Oh no, we will. You don't have to worry about that."

Astrid was completely shocked. "Uh, you won't? But…the temple's gone and it's the only union temple for miles, how can you have a union without the temple?"

Hiccup found it a little strange that she would ask it like that, but replies, "Well, Toothless and I talked about it last night and we decided that…hold on." He takes her to an empty alley so he can talk more privately. "Ok, anyway. We decided that we're going to have a Viking union here instead."

Astrid's mouth nearly hit the ground, she couldn't help but point out the obvious. "But you're not a Viking. How can you have a Viking union when you're a dragon?"

"Same way Toothless was about to have one even though he's not a dragon. Look, I know it's not traditional in any sense of the word but you have to understand, Toothless and I love each other with all of our hearts and we really want this to happen."

Astrid's wings fall just as far as her mouth did. "You really think I don't understand the value of two lovers?"

Hiccup was confused. "Wait, what do you-"Then it hit him like a rampaging herd of yaks. "Astrid, are you jealous that I'm with Toothless now instead of you?"

If dragons could blush, Astrid would be right about now. She calmly explains, "When we were kids, you had this determination that someday you could win over a tough girl like me. I mean, you went and shot down a Night Fury just to prove yourself worthy for my heart."

Hiccup rubs the back of his neck. "That was more to prove to the whole village, mostly my dad, that I'm not the weak screw up that they think I am." Astrid shot him a quick glare. "But you were on my mind when I did it."

Astrid rolls her eyes. "Anyway, from then on you did all that you could to try to get me to fall for you. You bested me at dragon training, you took me on my first flight ever and you even got the whole village to think that dragons aren't the vicious beasts they think they are, and as that time went on I got the chance to realize what kind of person you really are. The kind who's sweet and kind yet brave and determined, the kind of guy who I hoped to be with someday. But now…" She couldn't finish as her emotions started getting the best of her. She looks away so Hiccup can't see how sad she is.

Hiccup thinks he can figure it out. "Now that I have Toothless after knowing him for only a year, you feel betrayed." Astrid simply nods. Hiccup tries to comfort her by laying a wing on her. "Oh Astrid, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize this would hurt you so much."

Astrid sighs. "It's fine. What's done is done and if you and Toothless are happy then I guess I can be as well."

This gets a smile from Hiccup. "That's all I need to hear. And I do hope that we can still be friends."

Astrid gives him a side glance then sighs. "Fine, friends it is." She extends a wing which Hiccup returns by extending his and shaking it.

"Great!" Hiccup says after pulling his wing back. "Well, now that that's settled, I should really get to the food market. My stomach just reminded me that I haven't eaten all day and I'm sure Toothless is up by now and is wondering where I went. I'll see you later."

Astrid simply waves as Hiccup leaves the alley. Once she was sure he was gone she punches the wall in anger with enough force to almost create a hole. "He's still going for that dragon." Her eyes start twitching as a crazy smile starts to emerge. "I suppose I'll have to do something a bit more drastic." With that, she flies off back to her house.

Once she gets home, she looks around and sees that Stormfly is still out which was perfect for her. She grabs a piece of paper and a bottle of ink and lies down. She plucks a spine off of her tail and dips it in the ink before writing on the paper.

_'Hey Dagur,_

_Turns out, operation temple destruction was a bust so I have a new idea._

_I want you to come to Berk with your fleet and look like you're attacking us. Don't be afraid to set a few things on fire, we can take care of that later. I want you to capture Hiccup and lock him up, make sure he is well separated from that dragon, sorry former dragon, knock it out or hell go ahead and kill it for all I care. I will then sweep in and save him while pretending to fight you off. Once he is saved, he will be so grateful that he will surely fall right back into my arms where he belongs.'_

She couldn't help but let out a chuckle while writing that last sentence.

_'I've included a map of where our defense towers and bases are located, meet me at our usual spot in two days so we can discuss the plan further. Be there or I will come to Berserker island myself and make sure we discuss the plan._

_See you soon! _

_-Astrid'_

She rolls up and seals the message along with the mentioned map. She gives it to the Terrible Terror, Gustav, who she used to send the original message to Dagur because she knew his creepier than Snotlout love for her would lead him to do so.

She tells him exactly where to go and he heads out to Berserker Island. Just before Gustav left, Stormfly walks in and sees him flying off with Astrid in front of the window. "Sending a message to someone?" Stormfly asks, startling Astrid a little.

"Oh, Stormfly you're back. Uh, yeah, just an old friend who I've been keeping in touch with the past few days."

"Oh!" Stormfly replies. "Is it anyone I know?"

Astrid had to think fast on that one. "Uh no, it's someone I knew before I met you." She smiles, trying to pass off her innocence.

Stormfly found this to be a little suspicious but shrugged it off. "Alright, well I got the firewood like you wanted." She drops it next to the fire pit.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Astrid quickly replies.

Stormfly looks to the kitchen and finds it in the same state as when she left earlier. "Uh, weren't you out at the food market just now?"

Astrid realizes that she never did actually buy any food. "Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry, I ran into Hiccup and we talked so long I forgot why I went out. But hey, that's the good thing about the market being so close to the house right? Ok, goodbye." Before Stormfly could say anything more, Astrid was already out the door.

Stormfly was left to think to herself. "She sure has been acting strange lately. Hmm."

**And that's chapter 15**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, if you did please let me know. **

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you when then next chapter is finished.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**So this is a bit of a fun chapter that doesn't really relate to the actual story but I still think you will enjoy it. (Disclaimer at the bottom)**

Toothless and the former dragon gang got bored one day so they decided to try out a little prank on their former humans. Toothless asks everyone, "Alright, we clear on the plan?"

Belch replies. "Yep, we get our riders to take some dragon nip and see what happens."

Barf chuckles. "This is gonna be so awesome."

Everyone nods except for Meatlug. She asks with a somewhat worried tone, "Should we really be doing this? I mean, I don't want these guys getting hurt."

Hookfang raises a brow to this. "You know it's just dragon nip right? The very same stuff Hiccup used on you to trick his friends to think he was good at taking down dragons. It doesn't actually hurt it just makes us see things and makes us really happy for a few minutes."

Meatlug's eyes widen. "Oh, right. But still, it just seems wrong to trick our friends like this."

Stormfly pats the fat blonde on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Fishlegs and the rest will find this funny once we tell them about it."

Meatlug wanted to say something further, but Toothless steps in and says, "Besides, I wouldn't be ok with doing this if I thought it was going to hurt them."

This did settle Meatlug's mind a little. She sighs, nods and says, "You're right, this will be fine."

Toothless smiles. "That's just what I wanted to hear. Ok, here's the nip." He hands everyone a bit of dragon nip then says, "Ok, remember, they can't know what we are doing until after the effects wear off so figure out something. Now, let's do this." With that, they all head off to their respective homes.

(Hiccup)

Toothless enters Hiccup's house with the dragon nip in his back pocket. He calls for Hiccup and was relieved that neither him nor his dad was home, giving Toothless a perfect chance to come up with a plan of attack.

He looks around the living room and kitchen for anything he could use to hide the nip until he opens the fridge and sees a few gutted fish, Stoick seems to prefer his fish this way while Hiccup doesn't mind a few guts. Perfect.

He stuffs the nip into the fish and places it in a bowl under a bunch of fish before hearing someone walk up the steps to the front door. He puts the bowl on the table and sits down with his hands together trying to look as innocent as possible.

Hiccup then enters the house and sees Toothless sitting at the table with the bowl of fish in front of him. He says to the black haired human, "Hey, babe. What's going on?"

Toothless simply smiles. "Nothing, it's just that I thought I'd make you some dinner. You know, to help my mate not go hungry."

Hiccup's ears perk up. "You had me at dinner." He lies down on the floor and has Toothless place the bowl in front of him. Hiccup licks his lips at the fish and was about to dive right in when suddenly his dragon nose picks up a scent. Not that of fish, but something more…herbal and grassy and… in that moment, his mind starts to go blank and his pupils go wider than normal.

He looks up to Toothless and sees one eye getting bigger while the other gets smaller and once Toothless blinks, the reverse happens. He asks in a loopy tone, "Tooth. Less. This isn't just fish is it?"

Toothless shakes his head. "Nope."

Hiccup then looks down at his paws and sees them getting smaller and smaller until they were the size of toothpicks. He thinks he has a piece of food stuck in his teeth, so he moves his toothpick paw up to try to get it, not realizing two things. One, his teeth were currently retracted and two, his paws were the same size. Toothless couldn't help but laugh at the display.

For the finale, Hiccup rolls onto his back and thinks that he sees a butterfly flying up to his nose, so he tries getting it using his paws. He swings his paws three times before leaning his head all the way back and passing out with ecstasy.

Toothless croons. "Aw, he's all tuckered out. Does make me wonder how the others handled it."

(Astrid)

Stromfly walks into her house and sees that Astrid isn't home, so she decides to trick her by making her some tea using the nip. She crushes up the nip a little and puts it into the teabag where she steeps it into the hot water, giving it a greenish color.

Right as the dragon nip tea was finished, Astrid walks in having just met up with her secret partner, Dagur. "Hey Astrid, good to see you're home. I made you some tea if you want it." Stormfly says, placing the cups on the living room table.

Astrid walks up to the tea and says, "Oh, thanks Stormfly. Tea sounds good actually." She sits down with her legs crossed under her and has Stormfly bring the cup to her face so she can take a sip. But as soon as the green liquid entered her mouth, she noticed an odd taste. "Hmm, is that a new tea? I don't believe I've had it before."

Stormfly puts the cup down and says, "Oh yeah, it's just this new brand I bought that looked good."

Astrid moves her tongue around her mouth, trying to identify the taste. "Well, what is iiiiiiiitttt?" As she was trying to finish her thoughts, the dragon nip had started to take effect and cause her to lie down on her side. Stormfly puts the tea on the windowsill and sits down to watch it all take place.

Astrid doesn't really see anything unusual, the nip pretty much just caused her to feel uncontrollably happy. Although one noticeable effect the nip was having was she seemed to be laughing at literally nothing every couple of minutes.

Stormfly couldn't help but laugh herself. "What's so funny?"

Astrid tries calming herself enough to explain. "Oh, oh, just…" and then the laughing starts back up. She would laugh anywhere from 30 seconds to three straight minutes at the most.

In the midst of all this laughing, an orange beaked bird stops by and takes a sip of the dragon nip tea. The bird then falls out of the window and lands on the grass, unable to stop chirping and squawking. (Hi Puffin)*

(Snotlout)

Hookfang opens the door to his and Snotlout's house and sees the Monstrous Nightmare in his usual spot on his bed. It was interesting, somehow being turned into a dragon has made Snotlout even lazier than normal. He would constantly lie around the house and would only really get up for food or to use the bathroom.

Hookfang walks up to Snotlout and kicks him awake. Snotlout initially snapped at Hookfang for waking him, making his neck flame up, but as soon as he saw who it was, he calmed down. He asks, "What do you want, Hookfang? Can't you see that I'm taking my afternoon nap here?"

Hookfang chuckles. "Oh, I'm sure your afternoon nap is just as important as your morning nap, and your midday nap, however there is something I'd like you to do." He holds up the dragon nip. "I dare you to take a big sniff of this."

Snotlout raises a brow, forgetting that dragons don't have brows. "Wait, isn't that dragon nip?"

Hookfang shakes his head. "No, no, it's…just some random grass that I found."

Snotlout looks to him suspiciously but shrugs and says, "Alright." He leans in and takes a big sniff before moving his head back. "There you hap-" His head collapses on the floor.

Hookfang thinks out loud, "Idiot."

Snotlout then sees Hookfang growing wings and sprouting a second head. He asks, "Hey, when did you become a Zippleback?"

Hookfang chuckles and decides to play along. "Uh, I've always been like this. You've just never noticed my other head."

This got a huge smile from Snotlout as his eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out. Hookfang smirks, "Huh, went out sooner than I expected. Guess the kid can't handle his nip. Does spoil the fun a little bit, oh well."

(Fishlegs)

Meatlug, being the most nervous about doing this, had to scramble to think of a way to get Fishlegs to sniff the dragon nip without knowing. She enters her house and sees Fishlegs, once again, chowing down on a heap of rocks.

It seemed that becoming a Gronckle had increased Fishlegs's appetite over time to the point where he can eat all day and still feel hungry. He hears someone walk in and looks to the door and looks to see Meatlug standing there. He says with his mouth still full, "Uh, hey Meatmug."

She nervously walks towards him. "Uh, hey Fishlegs. Uh, you know it is rude to talk with your mouth full."

Fishlegs nods and swallows his current mouthful. "Sorry, it's just that I never realized how so many rocks tasted so good. Graphite, diorite, river stone, oh and of course limestone, oh I could eat limestone every day. One second though." He goes to a metal tub where he spews some of the lava he made. He wipes his mouth before asking. "Anyway, what's up?"

Meatlug nervously chuckles. "Yeah, I thought that for years. Anyway, uh, nothing's up, I just got back from hanging out with the gang."

Fishlegs nods before going right back to the rock pile, which gave Meatlug the perfect idea. She grabs a green geode that she found in the pile and stuffs the dragon nip into it before holding it for Fishlegs. "Here, why don't you try this one?"

Fishlegs looks at the geode and says, "Oh, I actually haven't tried geode yet, so this could be exciting." He opens his mouth wide and eats the geode. He makes a slightly confused face. "Huh, that tastes…grassier than I thought."

Fishlegs's eyes widen as the nip takes effect. He sees Meatlug inflate like a balloon before deflating and becoming skinnier. He blinks and sees her shrink to half her size then grow to double her size in the blink of an eye.

He tries to speak. "Meat…lug…what…what's happening…to me?"

Meatlug puts her hands in front of her face. "Sorry Fishlegs, I didn't even want to do this."

Fishlegs puts a paw on her shoulder. "No…no…I feel…I feel great! I…I've never felt so…happy. Tha…thank you."

Meatlug moves her hands away. "Y-you're ok with this?" Fishlegs nods before his legs give out and he collapses. Meatlug had to jump back so she wouldn't be crushed.

Suddenly, hearing that Fishlegs was happy made all the worry she had melt away. She hugs him. "Oh, Fishlegs it's so good to hear you say that. And…I promise I'll be right here for you, until the nip wears off." With that, she pulls up a chair and watches Fishlegs drift off into slumber.

(The twins)

Barf and Belch simply walk up to Ruffnut & Tuffnut and hold out the dragon nip where Barf asks, "Hey guys, wanna try some dragon nip?"

Tuffnut's ears perk up. "Dragon nip? Hell yeah!"

Ruffnut adds, "We've been wanting to try dragon nip since we transformed but haven't had the chance what with all of Hiccup's lessons and whatnot."

They both lean their long necks in and smell the dragon nip. Just then, both of their minds turn to ecstasy as the nip does it's job. Barf and Belch pull up chairs to watch the show.

Ruffnut sees a fairy fly up to her while Tuffnut sees a chicken. The fairy and the chicken move, so they move, making them wrap their necks around each other until their heads bump into each other. They try unwrapping themselves by moving their heads in the opposite direction, only to end up wrapping them up all over again and bumping heads. Barf and Belch were laughing their asses off at the display.

Tuffnut says in a loopy voice, "Hey, man, I'm just trying to catch a chicken. Can't you just, you know, cluck off?"

Ruffnut replies, "Bruh, you're over there clucking your chickens while I've got to get to this fairy."

Belch decides to play with them a little. "Hey guys, you might be able to get them if you use your tongues."

"Oh yeah!" They both say as if it was the most brilliant idea ever. They stick out their tongues and extend them as long as they'll go, finding that the fairy/chicken was just out of reach, enticing more laughter from Barf and Belch

"Darn it." Ruffnut says with total disappointment in her voice.

Barf finally calms down from laughing to say, "Aw, I think they just got away. Unless they went off to the side."

Ruff and Tuff's eyes widen as they unwrap their necks and extend them to their side to check, only for their heads to bounce back, bump into each other again but with greater force, and cause them to get knocked out.

Barf and Belch stare at them to make sure they're ok. After a minute of no movement, Barf asks Belch, "Do you think they're ok?"

Belch flicks his hand. "Nah, they've taken harder hits to the head when they were human, I'm sure they'll wake up soon. Besides, they are still breathing." Another minute passes without movement. "We'll check on them in about five more minutes."

**So, that was that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter involved the use of drugs. I do not use nor endorse the use of drugs but I do understand that there are those who do and that's fine, just as long as you use them responsibly, even if you are a dragon.**

***That was just me poking at my friend Puffin777 who loves tea. Hope you're reading, Puffin.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The day after that little prank, Hiccup and Toothless walk through town when they spot Stoick walking in their direction. "There he is." Hiccup says and they run up to Stoick. "Hey, Dad!"

Stoick smiles upon seeing Hiccup and Toothless. "Ah, hello boys. What can I do ya for?"

"Dad, we have some exciting news to tell you." Hiccup and Toothless look to each other before looking back to Stoick. "Dad, Toothless and I have decided to have a union."

The red Rumblehorn now had an even bigger smile on his face. "That's wonderful! I am so happy for you two!" He wraps his wings around both of them so tight, they struggled to breathe. Their gasping was all Stoick needed to hear to pull away. "Uh, sorry. Still don't know my own strength just yet, but I hope you know I'm coming from the right place."

Toothless coughs a bit before saying, "It's fine, sir. We're just happy that you're happy for us."

Stoick nods before he asks Hiccup, "So, when is the ceremony?"

Hiccup replies, "We still need to work that out. We just thought we'd tell you since you are my dad and I hoped you would give us your blessing."

"Me? Not giving my son the blessing to have a union ceremony of his own? Surely you must be pulling my leg. I will admit, when I first found out that my son was in love with a human that was once his dragon I did find it to be just a little bit odd, but it does take a blind eye to not see how close you two have gotten over the years. I suppose it was just a matter of when it would happen."

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah, I suppose."

Stoick then pauses before saying, "You know I remember when I had my union with your mother. Ah, she was and still is the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She wore the most beautiful white dress you could imagine, one that was fit for a queen. We had the ceremony, we danced, we laughed, and we had the time of our lives. It was also perfect because no dragon attacked us that night, as if they knew it was a special night."

Toothless says, "Well, I don't think I was an egg yet by then so you can't really thank me for that, but I guess that is nice to know."

Stoick nods. "Of course. Anyway, I remember it being the most magical night of my life. Especially because nine months after that night, she gave birth to the smallest baby I had ever seen, one that I knew would one day grow up to make me proud."

Hiccup couldn't help but point out the obvious. "Right, it only took about fifteen years for that to happen."

Stoick sighs. "I know. I know I was hard on you all those years, but if you think about it, me being tough on you did push you to do something bold such as figure out how to train your dragon rather than kill it."

Hiccup looks to Toothless and says, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Stoick pats Hiccup on the back. "Well then, I am happy to hear the news and do let me know when and where. I could have Gobber make you two a few rings, although I don't think a normal wing will suit you now, will it Hiccup?"

Hiccup looks down at his large dragon paws and says, "I see your point."

Toothless rubs Hiccup on the neck before saying, "Well, an abnormal person deserves an abnormal ring."

Before Stoick left, he asks, "By the way, have you told anyone else about this union?"

Hiccup answers, "The only other person I've told is Astrid and Toothless hasn't told anyone else. We do want to keep this on the low, just for now."

Stoick nods. "Understood. Well, I'm off, I'll probably see you boys later tonight."

Stoick says goodbye and walks away. After Stoick left, something occurred to Hiccup, making him look down with a quizzical look on his face. Toothless notices this, and asks, "Ok, now what's on your mind?"

Hiccup gives Toothless side eye and asks, "Toothless, we've been able to talk to each other for a few months now, yet there's still some basic questions that are still left unanswered. Like, what is your actual name?"

Toothless smiles and explains. "In dragon tongue, my name is Paulo, meaning little. I got the name because, well, I was the runt of my litter. I had two brothers that were both bigger and were able to learn things like hunting and shooting much faster than I was. Everything I tried to do just ended up causing disaster for someone, mostly my parents."

Hiccup's eyes widen at the amazingly familiar story. "Wow, we really aren't that different. I used to be the small screw-up of the village too, especially to my dad. It was only after meeting and befriending you that I was able to find my place in the world."

Toothless nods. "Yeah, it is kind of crazy how our stories lined up so well. Also, I really don't mind you calling me Toothless. In fact, I actually prefer it over my real name. I will admit, the name did sound a little silly when you first started calling me that but over time it grew on me."

Hiccup smiled. "Well that's good, I was worried I was offending you by calling you Toothless. Now, my next question, how old are you?"

Toothless puts an arm over Hiccup's neck. "That, my mate, is a simple answer. We are actually the same age. Dragon years and human years are exactly the same."

Hiccup smiled wider. "Amazing, it's like we're the same person just in two different bodies."

Toothless chuckles. "Yeah, it would seem that way."

Just then, something Toothless said clicked in his mind. "Hold on, you just mentioned that you had family, what happened to them."

Toothless's smile fades as the memories come back to him. "They…are dead. All of them. Mom, Dad, brothers, every one of them slaughtered by some crazy white haired human who seemed to have a knack for killing Night Furies. I was lucky to get out of there in one piece. I-it was the first time I had ever seen a human and I completely despised them for years afterwards." Tears formed as he was saying this.

Hiccup's mouth was wide open as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He uses his wing to wipe the tears and says, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know-"

"*sniff* It's fine. I guess you had to find out at some point."

Hiccup cautiously asks, "When did this happen?"

"Many years ago, when I was still a hatchling. After that I had to teach myself how to survive, all on my own, something I was glad I did because I am certain that I would've been dead within the week otherwise. From then on, any human ship that I came across I had to destroy in hopes that I see the white haired man again so I can get my revenge, but never had the luck that I needed."

Hiccup held him even tighter in his wing before asking. "So, what changed? When did you realize that you could trust humans?"

Toothless locks eyes with Hiccup and just says, "You. That's what happened."

Hiccup's eyes widen. "Me?"

Toothless nods. "You were the first human that showed any sort of care towards me. You released me when you had the perfect chance to kill me. You will always be the first human that I could ever trust enough to consider you a friend and a mate, and could not be more grateful because of that."

Hiccup smiles. He couldn't help but feel honored by hearing this. But, this did make something else occur in his mind. "So, what about the Red Death? How did you end up with her?"

Unfortunately this just made Toothless clench his fists in anger. "Her, I came across purely on accident. I was flying along one day when I came across an island covered in thick fog. I went in there because I could feel that something was going on in there, and I had to investigate. I got to the nest, she saw me but spared my life because she knew that Night Furies were so rare and she had me join her rather than kill me for trespassing and at the time, I really was in no position to turn her down.

I will say, the time that I spent with her was easily the worst five years of my life. She just saw us dragons as her pawns and had us raid many villages, including Berk, just to feed her with no sort of reward to speak of. She wouldn't bat an eye when a dragon got sick, injured, or killed. And on harsh winter days when food was scarce, she wouldn't even think twice about eating some of us. Any hatchlings born under her control were put to work as soon as they could fly.

It was why I wasn't even surprised that she didn't send some sort of search party when you shot me down. I mean, she would act like I was her number 1 but in reality, I was as expendable as any other dragon." Toothless lets out a deep sigh. "I've been pushing those terrible thoughts away for a while now, hoping that I would forget them in time, but I guess you just can't hide from your past forever."

Hiccup sits for a few minutes to let all of that sink in. It was quite a lot to hear about, pretty much made his life of being an outcast for 15 years look easy. He holds Toothless even tighter and says, "You're right. A tough past can always come back to bite you one way or another. But listen, all of that is over. Now, you have people and dragons who can support you and love you more than you'll ever know. And most importantly, you have a mate that can do all that and then some."

Toothless looks to Hiccup then hugs him tight around the neck. "Thank you Hiccup. You're right, what happened is what happened, it's what I have now that is more important than anything in the world, and what I have, is you."

They lean into each other, just about to kiss when Hiccup's ears perk up upon hearing something in the distance, making him look away. Toothless asks, "What's wrong?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, he just leaped to the top of one of the buildings, looked out into the open ocean, and saw a large pack of Changewings and Monstrous Nightmares coming their way. In the front of the pack was the red Triple Stryke seen at the Union Temple which only meant one thing.

"Dagur." Was all Hiccup had to say before he leaped off of the building and stood next to Toothless.

"What's going on?" Toothless asks.

"It's Dagur." Hiccup replies. "He's coming towards us with an army, it looks like they want a war."

Toothless nods and they both separate to warn the village. Toothless made his way to the war horn tower where he blows the horn, letting the village know that there's a war about to happen.

Hiccup finds Stoick and says, "Dad!"

"I know, son. I could smell them from miles away. Alright, we don't have much time so gather as many dragons as you can to form an air squad. I'll get the humans geared up and ready in case some of them make it to here."

"Wait but Dad. Are you sure we're ready? I mean, we haven't had a single battle since the transformation-"

"Hiccup!" Stoick interrupts. "I understand, however right now we are in a desperate time so we're going to have to figure it out soon." Hiccup gulps before nodding and going to gather dragons like Stoick said.

As he was leaving, Stormfly runs into him asking, "Hiccup! I heard the horn, what's going on?"

"Dagur is what's going on." Hiccup replies. "I need you to find Astrid and the others help me gather as many dragons as you can." Stormfly nods and she and Hiccup run off in opposite directions.

* * *

In a cave underneath Berk, Astrid could see Dagur's army approaching. She smiles wide and says in a somewhat devious tone, "Hiccup, you will soon be mine."

**Things are about to go down. How will it all play out? Find out in the next chapter, when it's ready. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The catapults were armed after a quick crash course on how to use them by Stoick, the villagers were armored and each carried some form of weapon, the dragons stood hidden from direct view, waiting for their opportunity to strike, and the sky had turned that reddish color that it gets when a war is about to commence.

The plan was simple, the humans would begin by firing the catapults as a warning. Once the army gets close enough they can hear their wings flap, the dragons would leap into the air in groups led by Hiccup and each of his friends. Any members of the army that happened to make it to Berk were to be dealt with by the rest of the village.

Strangely, however, Astrid was nowhere to be found. Stormfly looked everywhere for her but to no avail. She checked her house, the market, the great hall, the nearby areas of the forest, anywhere she could think of but couldn't even find a trace of her.

Hiccup was worried but he knew that right now, protecting the village came first so he had her, reluctantly, ride Spitelout which, while he was a Nadder, still nowhere near the Nadder she wanted to ride but again, at that moment she really didn't have a choice.

Dagur's army of Monstrous Nightmares, Changewings, Savage the Scauldron, and himself were only a few miles out at this point, but they were coming. They were coming at a rather slow pace for an army of dragons but still coming. It almost seemed like they were biding their time a little to allow Berk to get ready. What reason that could be was beyond everyone.

Once Dagur got close enough, one of the humans, Fanghook, gave the signal and the catapult team fired at the army, causing them to move back and around to avoid the boulders. Once that was clear, Dagur's army moved even closer.

Moments later, Hiccup holds up his wing, telling everyone to hold on while he waits for them to get close enough. Then, he slams it down yelling, "NOW!" making the dragons leap into the air and charge towards Dagur's army. Dagur saw them and raised a claw, roaring out an insane Berserker call, and his army charges as well.

More moments later, the battle had begun in flaming glory. A team of Nadders led by Stormfly and Spitelout fired their tail spikes, many of which hit the army members but hardly any of them even seemed to notice, not even the one red Changewing that got struck right in the eye, he just pulled the spine out and grabbed a large leaf to use as a patch.

A group of Gronckles led by Meatlug and Fishlegs spewed boulder after boulder which the army members ended up blowing to bits with the Monstrous Nightmares charging at them with their flaming bodies.

A team of Monstrous Nightmares led by Hookfang and Snotlout acted as the defense squad, using their flaming bodies to absorb and block any enemy attacks.

A team of Zipplebacks led by Barf, Belch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut made walls of gas that they exploded, making many of the army members back away a bit.

Finally, a team of Terrible Terrors led by Toothless and Hiccup, who were also in charge of overseeing the whole air strike force, snuck around most of the army members to give them small but effective fire balls on their undersides.

Stoick flew nearby with Gobber and a few others to save any dragons that happen to fall so they can bring them back to Berk so Gothi can look them over.

A few minutes into the battle and Hiccup noticed two things, one, hardly any of the army members were doing anything to fight back. No fire being breathed, no acid being sprayed by the Changewings, in fact not a lot of them seemed to be even trying to get closer to Berk. It was mostly just defending themselves or simply having the Berkians chase around the island.

The other thing was, Dagur was nowhere to be seen, and he was certain he would notice a Triple Stryke amongst a group of Monstrous Nightmares and Changewings. Savage was still there, but again, he was showing no sign of actually attacking or trying to get in.

Hiccup has Stoick take over the Terrible Terror team while he flew above Berk to see if he can spot the Berserker chief from above. It was dark by this point, so Hiccup could use his Night Fury stealth to observe the village at such a height without being seen. He and Toothless look all over the village but find no sign of Dagur, just the villagers waiting for anyone to get to Berk.

"Alright, if I was an insane chief turned dragon, where would I be hiding?" Toothless rhetorically but not rhetorically asks.

Hiccup then remembers something. "There is a cave system underneath Berk, that's a possibility."

Toothless nods and Hiccup quickly flies them to the area underneath Berk that he was talking about. Hiccup kept his ears open for any sign of movement in any of the caves. He hears the sounds of footsteps which make his right ear twitch so he decides to quickly but quietly sweep in.

Once Hiccup and Toothless were inside the cave, they both keep their eyes and ears wide open for any sign of Dagur. The cave itself was about the size of a standard warship, minus the sail, so it's not like there was a whole lot of space to hide in.

Hiccup takes a few cautious steps forward before he hears the sound of something getting whacked my something metal. He looks behind him and sees Toothless falling off of him with his eyes closed.

"Toothless!" He tries to catch him but then he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. He reaches a paw up and finds an arrow lodged in there. He pulls it out and sees the green coating on the arrowhead indicating that it is a dragon root arrow. "Uh oh." Was all he could say before his legs collapse and his vision starts going black.

Just before he blacks out, he sees the outline of what looked like a blonde Nadder coming towards him, but before he had any chance to react or process that, the dragon root took over his mind and the world around him went black.

(1 hour later)

Hiccup could hear voices around him as he was starting to come back to consciousness. Voices that seemed familiar but still so foreign to him. His head was throbbing, his legs and wings were numb, his vision was blurry, his mind was cloudy, and he still felt the pain of the arrow wound on his neck.

He blinks several times and rubs his eyes to try to scope out the situation, but it wasn't as effective as he had hoped as he still couldn't see clearly.

Finally, after what felt like 10 minutes of trying to get his senses back, his vision cleared up, allowing him to look around and see that he was inside some sort of cell, one that he recognized to be one of Berk's prisoner cells.

He also noticed that he was alone. No sign of Toothless, his dad, his friends, or even Dagur for that matter.

One last thing he noticed was how quiet it was, and not in a good way. There were no sounds of dragons fighting, catapults being fired, villagers shouting, nothing. It was as if there was no war which seemed odd because if that was true, why was he locked up on Berk?

_"What the hel is going on here?"_ He thinks to himself. He still couldn't speak but as usual that didn't stop his mind from saying anything. He had to think back.

The last thing he remembered was Toothless falling off of him after hearing him getting whacked by something, followed by him getting shot by the arrow, taking out the arrow to see that it was a dragon root arrow, then collapsing and blacking out. Although he did recall someone familiar coming towards him right before he went out but he couldn't recall who it was.

He finally gets the strength to stand and walk over to the bars of the cell to see if he can see anything from there. As soon as he got to the bars, he is surprised by Dagur jumping up to the bars. "Son of a bitch."

The Triple Stryke chuckled. "Well well, brother. Seems like a familiar situation doesn't it? I have a Night Fury locked up in a cage, only this time the Night Fury is also my brother!"

Hiccup growled a deep growl. "What do you want from me? Why are you here?"

Dagur starts to slowly pace around the cage. "Oh, Hiccup. It should be obvious what I want. I want to take over Berk and force all of your dragon friends to work for me…"

As Dagur was talking, Astrid was standing just around the corner, almost overjoyed that her plan was falling into place.

"And now that the chief's son is locked up like a bird in a cage, all I have to do is get him to force Berk over in return for him."

Hiccup growled just as hard. "You bastard! I should've had Toothless kill you that first time we met. Wait, where is Toothless?" He says that last part in an even angrier voice.

Dagur smirks. "I assume you're talking about your little boyfriend. Why, he's right here, see?" Dagur moves to the side to show Toothless tied up to a post with his mouth taped shut.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells. Toothless tries to say something, tries telling him that Astrid was nearby but didn't seem to be making any effort to try to save either of them, but the tape made that impossible. "You let him go, right now!"

Astrid rolls her eyes at Hiccup trying to save Toothless. Dagur puts a claw on his chin in a thinking manner before saying, "Uhhhhh, no. I'm afraid that if you want to save him, you're gonna have to pay a pretty heavy price."

Astrid quietly walked as Dagur was talking until she was right out of the line of sight from the cage. In her mind she was saying,_ "Alright, Hiccup. Get ready to meet your savior."_

However, in a sudden move, Dagur jumps to the side, grabs Astrid and pulls her in front of the bars with Stoick's axe in his other claw. "Astrid! Where have you been? And is that my dad's axe? How the hel did you get that?"

Astrid was more focused on the fact that she was being held down by the guy she was supposedly working with to answer any of Hiccup's questions. "Dagur! What are you doing?"

Dagur holds the axe close. "Sorry Astrid, but I'm afraid I can't allow this to happen. Hiccup, there's something you need to know."

Astrid tries to squirm free, but Dagur wraps two of his tails around her in a tight grip. "No, wait, you can't tell him!" She yells.

Dagur threatens, "Shove it or you will get this axe. Hiccup, Astrid has been using me to help her try to separate you and Toothless. She helped me find the Union Temple and she had me come here and capture you."

Astrid's mouth was wide open at this point. "You RAT!" She yells. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Hiccup was in just as much shock. "Hold on, Astrid, is all of this true? Are you really allies with Dagur and are trying to separate me and Toothless? Why?"

Dagur holds the axe closer to Astrid's neck. "Yeah, Astrid. Tell him why."

Astrid groans before saying, "Fine, I did it because you're supposed to be with me, Hiccup. Not that beast." She points her eyes towards Toothless. "For years you were chasing me, stopping at nothing to try to get me as your girlfriend yet the second that dragon shows up, he becomes all you can think about, and it's just not right."

Hiccup had to check his ears to make sure he was hearing all of this correctly. "So I was right, you are jealous that I'm with Toothless now. Instead of simply being happy for me you just have to try to ruin my relationship just for your personal benefit." Hiccup paused for a second to think before looking to Dagur. "So if that's true, how come he's holding an axe to your head?"

Astrid angrily asks, "Yeah, how come?"

Dagur looked to both of them before saying, "Because…I understand Hiccup's feelings. I…I too used to love a dragon."

The silence in the room was so intense, you could hear a feather hit the ground. It was this way for a full 30 seconds before Hiccup says, "W-whaaaat?"

Dagur nods. "It's true. When I was 14, I met this dragon, a blue Monstrous Nightmare that I named Fireblaze. I couldn't explain it at the time, but there was something about her that just made me feel all…fuzzy inside. So, we started secretly hanging out and before I knew it I had realized that those fuzzy feelings were love.

We had something good going for a few months until one day when my dad caught us together. He made Fireblaze go away and told me that he never wanted to see me with her ever again. After that I just started going…crazy, berserk even, to the point where I ended up throwing my dad out to sea and claiming his throne as chief. That is how I became so deranged.

The only reason why I agreed to destroying the Union Temple is because Astrid told me that she could get me your dad's axe in return and because I figured that if I couldn't be with the creature I wanted, I could at least prevent other dragons from doing so. But when I found out that you and Toothless were together, I suddenly remembered what Fireblaze and I had and it led me to believe that love is a force that doesn't care about what species you want to be with, something Astrid clearly didn't see so, I came up with the idea to reveal everything to you and help you take her down."

The entire time Dagur was explaining this, Hiccup kept a close look at his eyes. It was strange but, since he became a dragon he's had this strange sense on telling whether or not someone is telling the truth, and right now, all the signs were there. "Ok, I believe you. I will admit, if I were to lose Toothless I might go crazy too."

Astrid pauses for a second before slipping her tail behind Dagur and making the spikes shoot up, stabbing him right in the back, making him drop the axe and fall right to the ground. "Dagur!" Hiccup yells.

Astrid kicked him, making him flip around so that he is now facing Toothless, before looking back to Hiccup with a completely insane smile. "So, that's how it is eh? Well, fine, that's how you wanna play, that's how I'm gonna play." She gets closer to the cell bars.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Hiccup asks.

"If I can't have you, Hiccup, no one can." Her throat heated up as she was charging up a flame.

Hiccup knew well that a Nadder's magnesium fueled flame could rip the scales right off of just about any dragon, including a Night Fury, which only meant one thing. "No. Astrid, NO!"

Meanwhile, Toothless tries to break himself free but found it to be as easy as pulling his hands away from the post he was tied to. He looks over to Dagur who winks at him, telling him that Dagur intentionally didn't tie him up properly, and telling him that Dagur really didn't want anything to happen to Toothless.

Toothless manages to get himself free pretty quickly with what he had hoped was enough time to stop Astrid from doing anything. However, he could tell there was little chance of actually getting her to stop, so he did the only thing he knew how.

In that moment, time seemed to slow down as Toothless ran towards Astrid who was just about to breathe her flame.

Toothless jumps onto a rock near the cell before jumping towards Astrid just as she started to breathe. And in that moment, Dagur trips Astrid with one of his tails, making her fall and stop breathing the flame, but not before some of it escaped and struck Toothless right on his left leg and in the blink of an eye, both Toothless and Astrid fell to the ground with the first clutching his burnt up leg.

"TOOTHLESS!"

**Intense stuff. Only a few more chapters to go, and if this one says anything, the next one will be quite something. Thank you for reading and I will see you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"TOOTHLESS!" That was all Hiccup could say as he watched his best friend turned lover get his leg ripped to shreds by the intense magnesium flame breathed by Astrid.

Once the deed was done, Toothless lied on his side feeling more intense pain then when his tail fin got ripped off when he got shot down. Pain that was like his leg was being stabbed by a thousand flaming daggers, pain that would make any normal person go completely insane with agony or make them feel like they want to die.

Toothless, however, didn't think about dying but couldn't do much but lie there, clutching his singed leg as the flames fade, showing that his whole left foot and lower calf was gone.

Due to being literally stabbed in the back earlier by Astrid, Dagur could only lie there and watch what had happened, cringing at the pain he could tell Toothless was in.

Astrid, on the other hand, sees the results of her work and smiles. "Well, it's not what I was going for but it will do. Now, my darling Hiccup, why don't you give some thought about maybe ditching Toothless and coming back to me. Go ahead, I'll wait." She put her wings around the bars and kept up that devious smile.

Just then, Stormfly and the others, who had landed on Berk to help out the land strike squad, run up having heard the commotion. What they saw was Hiccup in a cell with Astrid looking into the cell, Dagur on the ground and Toothless on the ground holding his left leg. "What the hel happened?" Stormfly asks.

Astrid looks over and yells at Stormfly, "Back off! We're just having a nice conversation."

"Wait, I'm confused. So, if Dagur is on the ground and Astrid isn't but Hiccup is still in a cell, then that means…" Tuffnut says, pondering this like it's a grand mystery. "Anyone?"

"Astrid, what is going on here?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup couldn't say anything because he was still in total shock at watching his mate perform such a daring move.

Astrid, on the other hand, growls and says, "Fine, you caught me. This whole ordeal involving Dagur coming here was all because of me. I had him come here and capture Hiccup so I could rescue him and he would have no choice but to fall right back into my wings. But, of course, not everything could go entirely as I planned and I ended up setting his dragon's leg on fire, now I'm just waiting as he tries to remember his old feelings."

Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open. None of them could believe that it really was Astrid who made this happen. Hookfang breaks the silence by saying, "Whoa, so, all of this was because of you? And the Union temple, were you responsible for that too?"

Astrid smirks. "Hey, you figured it out all on your own. You must feel so proud."

Hookfang's shoulders drop in disbelief. "You. Bitch. So Hiccup was right, there was a rat amongst us. One that was right under our noses the entire time."

"That is correct, my dark skinned friend." Astrid says. "And now that you all know about it…" She raises her tail and makes her spines pop out. "You all need to die too."

They all take a step back as Stormfly carefully says, "Whoa, calm down Astrid. You don't need to do this."

Astrid makes one more step forwards before hearing someone saying this behind her.

"You…Bitch."

She looks behind her and sees Hiccup's body shaking and his eyes were wider than ever. "You…bitch." He says again, making Astrid turn around completely.

"What now?" She asks, pressing her face against the bars.

"You bitch…..you….BITCH." He yells as he could feel something stirring inside of him, as if a flame was just lit and was spreading through his body.

His muscles tensed up and you could see veins from underneath his black scales, his wings and tail fins spread as far as they could despite the stone cell walls, the flaps on his back opened up, and finally, he lets out a roar that created a purple shockwave and had enough power force the bars open and push Astrid against the pole that Toothless was tied to.

Astrid shook her head before opening her eyes and yelling, "What the fuck was that?"

A cloud of smoke was created after Hiccup let out that roar but soon, a light blue glow could be seen coming out of the smoke. Hiccup uses his wings to make the smoke dissipate and reveal that he had a blue glow running from the top of his head to the base of his tail. And above all, he looked angrier than ever. Teeth showing, eyes wide, claws digging into the ground, wings spread, the whole 9 yards.

The rest of the gang looked to him in awe. "What. Is that?" Snotlout asks.

Meatlug had a huge smile on her face. "I don't believe it. Hiccup has entered the Night Fury's Alpha Mode."

"Alpha wha?" Ruffnut asks.

Meatlug explains, "It is the most powerful ability in a dragon's arsenal. It gives him powerful, unlimited shots, unmatchable speed, and immense strength. It is said that all dragons have a mode like this but hardly any have ever been able to figure out how to activate it."

Fishlegs asks, "So, what's the secret to activating it?"

Meatlug explains some more, "They say it activates from a need to defend someone else from grave danger. That could be a close friend, a family member, and especially a mate. Hiccup saw what Astrid did to Toothless so it must have triggered the mode inside him."

Fishlegs's Gronckle mouth was hanging open at this point. "That's…the most amazing thing I've ever heard of."

Hiccup steps closer to Astrid, causing her to back away. "Hey, there's no need to go crazy here, we can just talk about this."

Hiccup growls before firing a blast at the ground in front of Astrid, causing a small explosion and making Astrid back off some more. "Talking time is over. Now, you must pay." Hiccup says in an incredibly angry tone.

Astrid knew there wasn't much chance in fighting him, so she flies away as fast as possible, shooting spines as she left. Hiccup dodges the spines and allows her to get about 20 feet away before he leaps towards her at lightning speed.

Astrid had to keep moving in random direction in her attempt to dodge the plasma blasts that Hiccup was firing. Hiccup couldn't quite figure out what sort of pattern she was flying in if there was any, but that didn't stop him from firing blast after blast until finally, he was able to figure out where she was going and managed to shoot her down, making her crash to the ground.

Astrid quickly recovers from the fall and tried to get up but found that there was a Night fury lying on top of her. She tries pushing Hiccup off of her but his strength was too much for her. She grunts. "How the hel did you get so strong? A few years ago you couldn't even carry an axe."

Hiccup leans in and says, "Love is the strongest force in the world. A force so strong that not even the halls of Valhalla can defeat it." Hiccup flips her so that she is on her back and they are now face to face. He presses his head against hers so that they are now eye to eye. "You're right, there was a time when I would kill a dragon for you, but now that I have a loving mate of my own I don't need you."

If Astrid's eyes were any wider, they would likely pop out of her head. Hiccup leans his head back and charges up a powerful plasma blast, the most powerful one he's ever attempted. Astrid saw her life flash before her eyes before she closes her eyes, fully expecting to be dead within the minute, until both of them heard a loud voice.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup heard the voice and it made him stop charging and look to his right to see Stoick standing nearby. "Don't do it Hiccup, it's not worth it."

Hiccup yells. "Dad, she tried to kill Toothless! To kill my mate! She had me locked up and had Dagur destroy an ancient dragon temple just so she could be with me! She has to pay!"

Astrid had opened her eyes at the realization that she wasn't dead, at least not yet. Stoick takes a careful step forwards and says, "Son, I understand how you would be upset. Believe me, if I was in your position, I would be just as mad, but killing? That wouldn't make you any better than Alvin when he betrayed Berk."

Hiccup still had the most furious look in his eyes. "This isn't about whether or not it will make me better. It's about doing to her what she tried to do to me."

Stoick growls. "Then maybe this will change your mind." The Rumblehorn moves to the side and behind him comes Dagur with Toothless on his back. His pants leg was covering his charred leg.

"Toothless! You're alive!" Hiccup nearly yells.

Toothelss nods. "I am. And I am here to tell you to not do this. In case you recall, I had the perfect chance to kill you too for shooting me down and taking away my flight after you released me, but I couldn't do it because I saw the good in you after you did it. I saw that there's no way you would kill a living soul. Now look at you, about to kill the girl that was one of your best friends, one that you've known since long before you met me. Please Hiccup, don't do it."

Hiccup felt conflicted. He really did want revenge on her but at what cost? The respect of his father that he worked so hard for plus his mate?

He looks down to Astrid and saw the blue eyes that he once fell in love with. He decided that, they were right, killing isn't the best option, but there was something else. Hiccup raises his claws and uses them to slice into Astrid's wings, causing her a great deal of pain, almost as much as Toothless felt, and rendering the wings useless.

Once Hiccup was satisfied with his work, he gets off of Astrid and walks over to join his dad and Toothless. On the way over there, Dagur gave a nod and soon, two Monstrous Nightmares from his army sweep in, roll her onto her back, and tie her wings together.

Dagur walks up to Astrid and says, "Astrid Hofferson, for the crimes of attempted murder, vandalism, and assault towards a chief, you are under arrest under Berserker law." Astrid grunts before closing her eyes and lowering her head, accepting whatever was about to come her way.

Hiccup sighed, glad that that whole thing was now over.

(The next morning)

Hiccup, Stoick and Dagur stood on top of Berk's cliff with Dagur facing the first two. Toothless was with Gothi who determined that his leg was so badly damaged that she had no choice but to amputate the leg. Hiccup would've stayed to watch but the second Gothi pulled out the knife to cut the leg, he felt squeamish so he just let her do her thing.

Astrid had been placed into a crate made of dragonproof material. She was then carried away by four Changewings from Dagur's army who each held a chain attached to the crate. As Astrid was taken away, Dagur says to Hiccup and Stoick "She will be held in a Berserker cell until we can figure out what to do with her. I am sorry for the trouble that she caused."

Stoick nods. "It's alright, there was hardly any damage done to any buildings so the village won't take long to recover."

Hiccup adds. "I never thought I'd say this but, thank you Dagur, for everything."

Dagur's eyes widen. "Oh right, you probably want this back." He holds up Stoick's axe in his hand.

Stoick had a look like he just found his long lost twin. "My axe!"

Dagur rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, so the deal was that I got to keep the axe in return for destroying the Union Temple. I didn't want to deny that deal because I didn't want Astrid to believe that I was planning to betray her."

Stoick felt a tinge of anger for not acting when he first noticed his axe was more blunt, but that faded quickly with a sigh and he says. "Keep it. Your claws allow you to have a much better use for it than my paws."

Dagur's eyes widen some more. "Th-thank you, chief. I promise that I will cherish this axe with my life." With that, Dagur nods them both a goodbye before beginning the flight back to Berserker Island.

As Dagur was leaving, Hiccup felt something on his neck and hears a voice saying, "Sure is amazing how one can change so quickly."

Hiccup looks next to him and sees his black haired mate standing next to him. "Toothless!" He gives him the biggest hug he can before pulling away and asking, "So, what about your leg?"

Toothless smirks. "See for yourself." Hiccup looks down and sees that the leg is indeed missing. In it's place was a metal prosthetic leg that looked highly familiar.

Hiccup gasps. "That looks…just like my old leg."

Toothless nods. "I had it specifically designed like this. Figured it would bring back some memories of the days before the transformation."

Hiccup smiles wide before hugging Toothless once more. He pulls away after a solid minute before saying, "You know, when we first found out about the transformation, I don't think either of us knew what to think of it. But now, I think it just brought us closer than we've ever been."

Toothless smiles before rubbing Hiccup's cheek. "I couldn't agree more, my Fury mate."

Hiccup gives Toothless a long lick. "My loving human." He replies.

Toothless wipes the saliva off of his shirt. "Hey, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup and Stoick laugh hard at the comment.

**And that concludes that chapter. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it if you did please leave a fav/rev/follow. I have one more chapter planned for this story, and if the previous chapters say anything, it's going to be good. **

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Here it is, the final chapter. Everything in the story so far has led up to this moment, right here. And in case there was a worry, this chapter does contain smut somewhere in the middle. However, there is very important content after the smut so, if you want to read this but don't want to see the smut, I'll place a marker telling you when it ends so you can easily skip it.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

It has been three months since the incident with Astrid and the Berserkers, and things could not be going better.

All of the villagers and dragons of Berk now live in the exact harmony that they experienced before the transformations, every single one of them continued to go about their days like normal with the former dragons tending to shops and houses while the former villagers took care of hunting and fishing.

Toothless had gotten used to walking with a metal leg after about a week, but during that and the following week he was still in quite a lot of pain. Gothi gave him some pills to help with the pain but they only did so much as it still felt like he was constantly getting poked by a needle in that leg. Eventually, the pain settled just enough so that he didn't constantly feel it but there were still times when he would get up and feel the leg pinch him a little.

Hiccup knew from experience that losing a leg was a tough thing to adjust to, so he made sure to be supportive as possible by offering lots of rides and making him food almost every night.

After a trial amongst the neighboring villages and tribes, it was decided that Astrid would be sentenced to life in Berserker prison, where she will rot away until she's nothing but a pile of skin, organs and bones. It's not like she could go anywhere easily even if she did break out since her wings were completely destroyed by Hiccup.

Since her previous dragon was gone, Stormfly has decided to continue to ride Spitelout, since they did prove to be a good team during the battle.

Finally, with the help of the Berserkers, a new Union Temple was built, one that, per Toothless's instructions, was designed to look identical to the original, and one that would hopefully stand for hundreds of more dragon generations.

The temple itself was composed of a 30 foot high pyramid with an entrance facing to the north. Inside the temple was a large symbol that showed two dragons, one black and one white facing face to tail surrounded by a large ring and in the center was a gold 6 pointed star.

Once the temple was finally finished, Hiccup and Toothless decided it was time to finally pick up where they left off when they first ran into Dagur by performing the ritual. "You ready for this, babe?" Toothless asks.

Hiccup nods. "I am. Our love is very strong and I have a feeling that both Thor and Artruthium will be able to see that."

Fishlegs and Meatlug decided to tag along as Fishlegs had always wanted to see how the dragon mating ritual worked and Meatlug was more there to write stuff down, which she was ok with. Meatlug also brought a book that Fishlegs has that talks a bit about dragon mating.

She was reading the book a little when she noticed something interesting, so she held the book in front of Fishlegs to show him. "Whoa, look at this." Fishlegs says. "It says here that there is a special ritual for if a dragon wants to be mates with a human."

Hiccup and Toothless's eyes widen upon hearing that. "Really?" Hiccup asks.

He and Toothless look to each other before Toothless adds, "I guess we're not the first human and dragon to perform the ritual after all. Well, alright, what do we need to do?"

Fishlegs reads the book some more before saying, "OK, first the human needs to stand on the star while the dragon circles around the human, starting at the black dragon's head, bowing to the human along the way."

Toothless shrugs. "Ok, doesn't sound that much different to the original ritual."

Toothless stands on the star while Hiccup stands on the ring on the spot right above the black dragon's head. He then starts to walk around the ring while keeping his head bowed. As Hiccup was walking along, Toothless turned as well, keeping his head bowed until Hiccup got to the white dragon's head and Toothless raised up a bit to give his back some rest before resuming the bowing as Hiccup made his way back to the starting point.

Once Hiccup was done with that, Fishlegs says, "Ok, next the dragon has to stand on it's hind legs with it's wings spread and the human does the same but with his arms. Hiccup, you'll clap your wings together then Toothless will do the same to his hands."

Hiccup and Toothless do just that. Hiccup gets on his hind legs and spreads his wings out as far as they can go while Toothless does the same to his arms. Hiccup claps his wings then spreads them back out before Toothless claps his hands together before spreading them back out.

Fishlegs reads some more. "Next, both the human and the dragon will cut their hands just enough to draw blood and draw an X on the star with both partner's blood crossing. It has to come from the same hand or paw and the human has to draw the line first."

Hiccup looked to Toothless to make sure that that's right. Toothless shrugs, "I guess this is right. Actually, in the normal dragon ritual, both dragons would fight each other at this point to prove how much they are willing to do for each other, this however does seem a bit more stable."

Hiccup raises a brow. "Wait, we would fight? But, what if one dragon ends up severely injuring or killing their partner."

Toothless shakes his head. "Don't worry. This temple is charmed so once one partner admits defeat, they will both be fully healed."

Hiccup nods. He still didn't quite understand how that worked but he went with it. Hiccup walks up to the star and Toothless stands to the side. Hiccup cuts into his left paw with his right claw and Toothless does the same to his left hand with a knife that he always carries around now.

They both wince in pain as the sharp objects pierce their skin and draw blood. Toothless draws a line on the star with his blood and Hiccup crosses the line with his own blood.

Fishlegs reads on and says, "Finally, to seal the bond between these two forever, the human and the dragon must…oh. Uh…" No one knew Gronckles could blush until that very moment.

Both Hiccup, Toothless, and Meatlug look to Fishlegs with confusion. "Must…what?" Meatlug asks.

Fishlegs looks to the three sets of staring eyes before saying, "Well, to seal the bond the human and the dragon must…mate. With the dragon going into the human so to speak and it has to be inside the ring." They all understood why Fishlegs looked so uncomfortable. "Uh, Meatlug, I think we should…give them some privacy."

Meatlug looks to Hiccup and Toothless with the same amount of discomfort. "Uh, yeah. We'll see you guys back on Berk." With that, Meatlug hops on Fishlegs and they head north towards Berk.

Once they were gone, Hiccup looks at Toothless before saying, "Well, it's part of the ritual and it's nothing we haven't done before."

**(Ok, smut time. Remember, there is content after the smut, I will make a marker to let you know when it ends.)**

Toothless smirks before saying. "You don't even need to ask, my mate." He grabs Hiccup's head and starts berating him with kisses as he starts to take off his clothes.

Starting with his black yak fur vest that he threw to the sides before moving on to his red shirt. Toothless had to pause the kissing to allow him to take of the shirt but once it was off, he went right back for it. He could feel his black pants getting wet already so he quickly takes them off to show that his cock was already hard and his pussy was leaking fluids.

Toothless didn't even need to look to tell that Hiccup was hard as well, mostly because he could feel Hiccup's long dragon cock poking him in the stomach. He swore that Hiccup's dick actually got bigger the more they mated.

That first time, Hiccup reached a foot in length from knot to tip with a 3 inch girth. Now, it reached an extra half foot in length plus half an inch in girth in both the main length and the knot. His balls also increased size from the size of coconuts to small watermelons. Toothless couldn't explain why Hiccup's endowments got so large but he also couldn't complain.

He grabs the cock in his small human hands and gives it a few strokes, making it leak small amounts of pre-cum and getting a few moans out of Hiccup.

Toothless stops kissing Hiccup and gets down on his knees so he can start stroking and sucking that gorgeous foot and a half long length while reaching his right hand down to let a few fingers stretch out his pussy and give his own cock some attention.

Hiccup has had Toothless fuck him before and it was fun when they did it, however they both agreed that it is a lot more fun if Hiccup gets to fuck Toothless.

Before he continued, Toothless took off his metal leg and set it on the pile of clothes as he didn't want it getting wet before hobbling back over to Hiccup and continuing to suck his cock.

Toothless managed to get about 5 inches of Hiccup's cock in his mouth, which was impressive considering the first time the tried oral this way, he could barely fit the tip in his small mouth. Another reason why he hates not being a big mouthed Night Fury.

Well, even if his mouth isn't quite stretchy enough to take much of Hiccup's dick, there was another part of him that welcomed his whole length with open arms and open lips.

Toothless stops sucking on the massive member, turns around and lies down so that his ass is high in the air. Hiccup leans his head down to sniff and lick Toothless's pussy before mounting him and pushing the tip and first few inches of his Night Fury cock into said pussy.

Toothless's pussy stretched wide around that 3 ½ inch thick member. No matter how often they would do this, Toothless's pussy was always so tight each time. There have been times when they'll do it or even three times, when it was Hiccup's birthday, in one day and Toothless is still super tight no matter what. It was something that was likely helped by Hiccup's dick getting bigger over time.

Hiccup thrusts as much of his cock into Toothless's pussy as he can, which at that moment ended up being at least half, before pushing his hips back and really giving Toothless all the love that he can.

Both Hiccup and Toothless were moaning very loudly at that point. Hiccup's pussy was also leaking lots of juices that ran down his balls and hind legs while Toothless's hard cock was bobbing to each of Hiccup's thrusts, dripping pre-cum onto the ground which was dwarfed by the amount of pre-cum that Hiccup was leaking and was dripping out of Toothless's vagina and pooled onto the ground.

Only a few moments later, Hiccup managed to push his whole cock, minus the knot which was bulging but not out yet, inside Toothless's pussy. In an act of lust, Hiccup leans in and gives Toothless a love bite on the left shoulder, making Toothless yelp out in pain/pleasure. Since Toothless was a human, Hiccup had to be careful not to bite too hard or too deep as to avoid too much damage, but the bite was just deep enough to leave a mark without drawing any blood.

Finally, Hiccup's knot pops out of his sheath and he pushes it in as hard as he can until Toothless's pussy stretches just a bit more to allow the knot to enter. Once the knot was in, Hiccup made a few more thrusts before he roars as loud as he can and his cock erupts with hot cum inside Toothless's pussy. The heat of the semen caused Toothless to cum as well, spilling his load onto the puddle of pre-cum they were both working on previously.

Once their orgasms had settled, Hiccup takes a few quick breaths before pulling his knot out of Toothless with a pop along with the rest of his cock, making all of the cum in Toothless's pussy spill out onto the ground.

**(Ok, smut over.)**

After the mating was finished, the same symbol on the temple ground appeared on Hiccup and Toothless's chests, only the black dragon's outline appeared on Hiccup while the white one appeared on Toothless. This was a sign from the gods that the ritual was successful and their bond will be forever sealed, sealed with a force strong enough that not even the halls of Valhalla can break it.

Then, something strange happened. Hiccup and Toothless watched as a white fog appeared around them, a fog so thick that Toothless could barely see his own hand in front of his face. The fog shines bright 3 times before it dissipates and they find themselves standing on top of the clouds with nothing else there.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asks. "Where are we?"

"I-I have no idea." Toothless replies.

Soon two shadows appear and loom over Hiccup and Toothless. They turn to see a blonde haired, highly muscular man wearing grey armor, a red cape and holding a large hammer. Next to him was a white dragon, one that looked like a Monstrous Nightmare but with a thicker neck, lots more spikes, a shorter snout and a longer tail. Both Hiccup and Toothless quickly knew who this was.

"Thor?" Hiccup asks.

"Artruthium?" Toothless asks.

They both nod. The man speaks, "Yes, it is I, Thor. God of Thunder."

The dragon adds, "And I am Artruthium. Father of all dragons."

Hiccup and Toothless were in total awe over these two gods. Toothless knew he was still naked but at that point, he really didn't care. After half a minute of staring, Toothless speaks up and says, "Hold on, if you two are here. Then that means…"

"Yes, Paulo." Thor answers. "This is Valhalla. However, before you ask, neither of you are dead. We brought you here for a very specific purpose."

Hiccup nervously asks. "Ok. W-what is it?"

Artruthium replies. "We wanted to tell you, congratulations. You have passed our experiment."

Once again, it was back to silence as Hiccup and Toothless try to process what Artruthium just said. Toothless once again breaks the silence by asking, "What experiment?"

Thor replies. "You see, Art and I have been watching over Berk for some time and we noticed how the humans and dragons have been getting along, so we wanted to test that new bond a little."

Artruthium adds, "So, we came up with an experiment. We have all of the humans of the archipelago transform into dragons and have the dragons transform into humans. We leave them without any evidence or clues as to why it happened, and we see if they can adapt and maintain this bond."

Toothless just had to ask. "What about this." He gestures to his vagina.

Artruthium chuckles. "That was Thor's idea. We wanted to add something extra to the mix and that's what he came up with and I really couldn't come up with anything better."

Thor chuckles with him. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, we wanted to let you know that, because you two were the only human and dragon duo to become mates after the transformations, you two have made our experiment a total success. I commend you."

Hiccup's mouth was hanging open at this point. "W-we did? You do? Tha-that's amazing! Thank you."

Thor nods. "You're welcome. Now that that's out of the way, there is something we need to ask you."

Artruthium adds. "You have lived in these bodies for 6 months now and so, I'm sure you've gotten quite used to how each other lives. But, what if we were to make an offer to switch back to your normal bodies?"

Hiccup gasps. "You can do that?"

Artruthium nods. "Indeed. Here." He and Thor flick their wrists and soon, both Hiccup and Toothless see a flash before they find themselves back into their original bodies. Hiccup in his one legged, brown haired, fishbone structure of a human body and Toothless in his single tail finned, black scaled Night Fury body. With another flick, they were transformed once again. "Well, what do you say?"

Neither Hiccup nor Toothless knew what to say. They enjoyed the transformed bodies they were in but, at the same time, they also enjoyed their original bodies. Hiccup asks, "Can we ask a few questions before making our decision?"

Thor nods. "Of course."

Hiccup takes a deep breath before asking, "So, if we transform back, is there a way we can transform again?"

Thor shakes his head. "No. Once the transformation back is done, and you are sent back to Earth, it cannot be undone."

Hiccup nods. "Ok, next question. Can we have it where some of us transform back but others stay the same?"

This time Artruthium answers. "No. If you two transform back, everyone transforms back. However, you can decide to not transform now and maybe later on you can decide to do it. Also, the decision to switch back has to be unanimous between you two. You will remember being transformed, it's just that it will be up to you two to explain it all."

Hiccup nods again. "Ok, last question. If we switch back, will we be able to talk to each other like we can now?" Toothless's eyes widen as that was something he didn't even think about.

Thor shakes his head again. "I'm afraid not. Once you transform back, communication between you all will also be set back to normal."

Hiccup looks down as he was trying to figure out what he wanted and what would be best for the village. Yes, things could finally go back to the way it used to be, the way it originally was, but to lose the ability to talk to Toothless and the other dragons? That he wasn't sure if he was ready to give up just yet.

Hiccup feels a nudge on his shoulder as Toothless put his hand there. Hiccup looks to Toothless and finds himself staring at those beautiful green eyes he fell in love with. Toothless says to Hiccup, "Whatever you decide is fine by me."

This did help Hiccup, it helped Hiccup to figure out what he knew was best for everyone. He gives Toothless a quick kiss on the lips before saying to the two gods. "We are going to stay this way. Forever."

Thor nods. "If that is what you wish." He picks up his hammer and swings it down onto the clouds, creating a large gust of wind that blinded Hiccup and Toothless until, only a few seconds later, the wind stopped and they open their eyes to find that they are still at the Union Temple.

Hiccup and Toothless look at each other and find that they are still in the bodies they've been in for months. And at that moment, for the first time in a good while, it felt right.

**The End!**

**Well, that's it. That's Dragon Body Swap. I hope you all enjoyed the story, if you did please leave a fav/rev/follow. I really did enjoy making this story, it was quite fun to write. I think for a little bit I'm going to focus more on Mating Habits then see what I want to do after that. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you soon!**


	21. Supporters

**Supporter page**

**Alright, I just wanted to give shoutouts to all of my supporters and followers for this story, to show my appreciation. Here we go.**

• 19alpha99

•

• anyone675

• AP0731

• Andrei Rian

• bahall1964

• blood of a night fury

• Br2nd66

• c8499145

• Christopher-Anastasia St. John

• cogjensen

• Court818

• Crimson The Fox-King

• Dat Faqqot

• Death Fury

• DESPERATE FAN

• dragonfixed00

• Dragon1212

• dragonmaycry12

• dresden12

• Emerald Verdantleaf

• epicbalto123

• GolfPro2

• HealerStyle

• hictooth-com

• I am catlord

• Icyk9

• jedimaster1942

• Lil Pop Crunch

• liza13ize

• llazo4108824

• Lune the Twilight Fox

• Madiba127

• Natsumi-Tenshi

• Puffin777

•

• O Cavaleiro da luz

• Onyxphantom

• REALLYCRAZYJAY

• RegalEagIe

• riderpurple

• Sadstoryteller

• sierranevadas84

• Shaideezz2020

• sparkalol2015

• StarryDragon4

• strabimonx

• Wodenfang

• zero fullbuster

**I love all of you guys and I love everyone that has supported me on my work so far. Keep being awesome and I can't wait to hear more from you.**


End file.
